Scribblenauts: A New Kind of Adventure
by Strobelight1234
Summary: After worldwide domination in just one year, all scribblenauts are sent into hiding or caught and sent to somewhere myserious. When her best friend Maxwell disappears, Allee and Stephano are about to get him back by any means necessary; but will they be able to find him and take down the new government? -DISCONTINUED FOR CRAPPYNESS!-
1. Chapter 1

I finally got the guts to publish this! The next chapter'll be up soon! Disclaimer: i dont own any of scribblenauts... also keep an eye out for bad grammer please! I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes ^.^ enjoy!

* * *

Everything was dark, not a single thing was there at all. Then, there was a light that started out small and then grew to an enormous size, nearly blinding her in the process. She looked over to her right and saw her best friend Maxwell at her side.  
"Allee, I need to tell you some-" he was cut off by a rumbling sound that shook the entire plain white room they were in. Allee looked down at the white flooring and without warning, the floor broke into splintering pieces, sending her through the floor into the darkness below.

She threw herself awake from the feeling of falling eternally. She was back at her home, in her own room, in her own hammock. She felt stiff as an iron rod but managed to sit up. As if on cue her friend Stephano had opened the door.  
"Allee, you're awake! About time!" Stephano exclaimed, the light that shone in from behind was like a whole new sun in her dark room. He stepped forward towards her and his blinding smile turned to a worried expression.  
"Where's Maxwell...?" Allee asked, worried about her best friend's well-being. Stephano stared horrified and bit his lip, he didn't answer for a while and then he began,"Allee, don't you remember? Maxwell taken into custody, for dealing with the mafia?" Allee stared at him for a long time, her eyes widening. She knew he was always one for the wild side when she first met him, but to this extent was a whole new thing for her.  
"I had no idea. I mean, I knew he was a troublemaker but," her voice trailed off and she stared down at her toes.  
"It's ok Allee, you weren't there to see it," Stephano exclaimed, throwing his hands out in front of him. Her head drooped even lower, and her sadness squashed her like a shoe would a bug. How was she going to bail him out this time with the new unfair government?  
"So he's in prison right now?" she asked.  
He nodded his head slowly and then folded his arms and turned his head away.  
"Who's the one who took him?" Allee asked, her voice turning angry. Stephano turned back towards Allee and stared at her with an intense look on his face.  
"If you're thinking about convincing Emperor Douche-Face, you can think again," Stephano said through his teeth. Allee gritted her own teeth, had she known it was HIM who had locked Maxwell up she wouldn't have been s quick in trying to save him. The Emperor was one of the 4 other leaders over their tattered world. He ruled their homeland and the other 3 were scattered elsewhere, having their own promised land to rule. She stared her friend straight in the eyes,"I know it seems stupid, but we have to get him back. However, if it leads to it we'll fight for him," Stephano hesitated and then nodded his head accepting her decision,"Alright Allee, to the weaponry then."

Stephano opened the door to the weaponry, which looked like a plain empty room until you flicked on the light and the walls would completly rotate and reveal from a mini gun to bo staffs made of solid bamboo. Allee paced quickly to the right wall, where two sub-machine guns awaited her. She tucked them both into her belt, which were tied around her stomach over her fleecy white shirt and gray leggings. She then grabbed two golden daggers that were in their cases and tossed one at a time towards Stephano. She then took a switchblade from the table in the back and tucked it in the band of her actual leggings. They were prepared and ready to go. Stephano grabbed himself a hand gun and extra ammo before he flicked the light switch off, leaving the room behind.  
Allee fumbled with the house key trying to lock it up. She cursed under her breath and then out of frustration she finally got it. She slid the key under the mat and headed towards the car. Stephano flicked his wrist, turning on the ignition and started the car. Allee opened the passenger side door and threw herself in. Stephano didn't waste any time and almost started to go even before she got her door closed and her seat belt on. They sped down the lengthy driveway and then turned sharply to the left, toward the abandoned train station. Well, it wasn't completely abandoned, there were a few people who would be willing to give them a ride to the next train station in the capital. Nobody seemed to care really if the train ran or not. After a half hour of driving they made it, Stephano parked the car and got out quickly and nearly slammed the door behind him.  
As if on cue, three men came out, they looked taller than Stephano, and even more built than him. Stephano grabbed Allee's shoulder and pulled her behind him as the three burly guys walked up to face Stephano face to face. The one in the middle lifted his chin in acknowledgement. Stephano nodded back and grabbed Allee's arm and half dragged her inside, the trio following right behind them.

"So what was that about?" Allee whispered to Stephano as they approached the station.

"Sizing me up, probably checking to see if I was with the emperor, how am I supposed to know?" Stephano replied flatly. Allee shook her head and walked in through the door as Stephano held it open. The inside looked like any public building nowadays; run-down, broken, and overall just sad. Allee looked around for a bit, the atmosphere smelled heavy of cigarette smoke, and the benches were either broken or were already occupied by people. Allee frowned despite trying to remain polite, these people didn't look anything like they did before. They looked just like the train station's condition broken, run-down, and overall just sad. Allee bit her lip and sat down at the opposite side of a bench, where a child and her mother were sitting. Stephano was up at the ticket booth buying tickets.  
"Missy? Missy, why do you have guns?" The tiny voice from the child asked. Allee's face flushed of all color as she felt everyone's eyes turn on her. For they had not paid much attention on the newcomers at all. She turned her head towards the little girl, trying to ignore the prying eyes on her.  
"Well, m-my friend has been taken by the emperor Dou-" she quickly cut off her and Stephano's crude nickname,"Y'know-the emperor, you see he took my friend and locked him away, and well I miss him." She blinked as if not understanding but then on her small face grew a sad smile.  
"I hope you can get your friend back Missy," she said, and then let go and leaned back towards her mother, who tucked her daughter under her arm and stared compassionately and yet sternly at Allee. Allee felt a smile spread across her face as she turned her head down towards her hands. Stephano sat down to join her as they waited for the next train ride. It was about a half hour before the one running train came around.


	2. Chapter 2

"If memory serves me correct, the train goes all the way around the region and that's why it takes a while," Stephano explained. Allee turned her head towards him," do you ride the train everyday or something?" He nodded his head slowly," well I used to, remember? I worked at that one place before it was blown to smithereens?" She nodded her head in remembrance, Stephano used to work in a little resturaunt before the whole incident with the worldwide war. She nodded her head again and the train arrived, where it let off exhausted, pitiful looking people looking for a new life to start here hoping it was better than where they came. She followed Stephano to their own cabin in a car, closing out the murmurs behind them of the weapons she had on her.  
"I wonder what they're thinking of us with our guns," Allee said bitterly. Stephano looked over at her, he was chewing on a piece of jerky remaining from his bag from the vending machine,"what? Oh, I believe that they think that we're in the military," he said calmly, and went back to nibbling on his last piece. Allee leaned her head against the window, anger boiling up inside her just like water would overheat.  
"I wouldn't call them a military, they're not honorable men anymore remember? They kill innocents just for the hell of it," she spat. The men of the army were corrupted just as much as their leaders. Stephano shrugged and sat down across from her, burying his face in his hand as if he were in deep concentration, having done eating his jerky. She stood up and placed both machine guns into the shelf above her where luggage would go. She stopped when she saw a briefcase tucked in the corner. Out of her curiousity, she grabbed it and pulled it down, laying it down on her lap as she sat in her seat.  
"You do know it's not polite to look in other people's things right?" Stephano said sarcastically, but he was sitting up now and wondering as much as her what was in the briefcase. She flicked the two clasps undone and lifted the top, and for a moment she had no idea what she was looking at until she opened a file.  
Stephano moved over to her side of the cabin and wanted to know what made her face turn pale. Then he saw it number 4 of 8, the emperor. She handed him the file for him to read and slammed the briefcase shut and then tossed it on the other bench.  
"Allee, you do know what this is, right?" Stephano stammered. She nodded her head," all the information we've ever wanted on our leaders is now in our possession," and with that she added and leaned her head back upon the wall in triumph.

Stephano moved back to his side of the cabin and sat in his own seat with an exasperated sigh. (Whoever left it must've been important) Allee thought to herself (well whoever did, they can surely know that this information won't go to waste) she added, and watched as Stephano was tenderly putting the folder back in the case. He put it on the shelf above his seat and heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Looks like Lady Luck has shined upon us today," Stephano exclaimed. Allee had to agree, it was extremely lucky that they encountered this when they were planning an attack. This information told so much, different breach points, an estimate of numbers of their army, and other chunks of information that could prove useful in a number of situations. Stephano had set the file on their target back in the suitcase, while Allee just sat there drowsily watching him put it on the shelf above his seat.  
"When we get to the capital, there'll be lockers probably, that's where we'll put our suitcase. That's if any of them work, Allee do you have a quarter?" Stephano interrupted her verge of a nap. She opened an eye and looked at him, and then patted the coin purse tied to her belt and with the satisfying sound of coins within it she then untied it and looked into it. She searched for a quarter and found two, and with a grin she flicked each coin towards Stephano, who caught them with ease. She returned the coin pouch to her belt with a double knot and then curled up to sleep, which came easily with the steady rumbling of the train.

She woke up about an hour later to the loud screech of the brakes and to Stephano's hand shaking her awake. She sat up, Stephano was already up and holding the suitcase in his left hand and then left the cabin, Allee following close behind his heels.  
They hopped off and sure enough there were payable lockers. Where Stephano quickly stored the suitcase inside the locker and locked it up. Allee tucked both of her weapons into her boots, hoping they didn't show as badly now. The city was bustling with activity as usual, but everything was different. No one seemed happy or anything, it was just the sound of people gossiping about things and children running around and playing.  
"It never seems like anything has changed here, but you can tell the people aren't what they used to be," Stephano glanced over towards Allee as he said that," you can tell in their body language they don't like this lifestyle as much as we do Allee, just keep it in mind that while we lived a little ways away from the city, we'll have to watch our tounges," he added briefly. She nodded as a response and they both made their way slowly down the street the crowds of people slowing them down. Allee couldn't help letting her eyes wander around the various stands and tapped on Stephano's shoulder, he narrowed his eyes and sighed, he knew what she wanted to look for.  
"I know- but we're on a mission here," He snapped his mouth shut and folded his arms, Allee gave him a pleading stare. He sighed trying not to meet her giant hazel eyes, and after a while he sighed and flicked his wrist telling her she could go and followed where she was heading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Well to be honest they're chapters 5 & 6 because my original chapters seemed short, there! You have it! My little secret! Ah well... enjoy anyway dont be afraid to review and constructally critize me I guess- enjoy!

* * *

They stopped at various stands, getting stares along the way. Allee looked back and smiled; they were all looking at Stephano, who stood outside on the streets and waited for her.

"Why do I let you get away with this?" He complained as she ignored him and turned toward the tables of little trinkets to silverware to even old helmets. She stepped out not being able to find anything and they walked on to the next stand, which was more like a tent as it came closer into their vision. They both entered this time, leaving the loud city streets behind. Stephano broke off from her side as he turned interested towards some weapons. She walked towards the table near the owner, catching the middle of a conversation of the older woman and a man.

"I don't believe in those old fairytales, you know that Matilda," the man said with a plain tone. The woman shook her head," some legends are true, besides this is a map to the temple!" Allee's ears pricked with interest. The man shook his head and turned to leave, bumping into Allee as she headed up to the table. The woman turned her attention to her as she stood in front of the table. Allee met the older woman's eyes, which sparkled with some feeling almost like she had found something that had been lost for a long time in Allee.  
"Um, I'm sorry I overheard your conversation with that man, something about a temple?" Allee asked awkwardly. The woman placed a hand on a rolled up paper, which Allee assumed the map.  
"Oh well yes, you heard correctly but like Tom said, it's probably just a fairytale," she sighed folding her hands on the table over the map. Allee placed both of her hands on the table,"please, you must understand my mother-" she cut off, swallowing the lump down her throat of the memory of her mother," my mother use to tell me stories of a temple that contained the souls of lost heroes, she told me my father was among them. I've never met him in my life," she looked back up at the woman with pleading eyes. The woman stared back and then without warning, took hold of her hand turning the palm up. Stephano had arrived by then and was standing by Allee protectively. After a few minutes of silence except for the voices from outside Matilda finally looked up towards Allee.  
"You will be very important in the future that much I can guarantee, your journey may be a difficult one but do not fear, you wont be alone," she began.  
"Yeah I'm going to be here," Stephano told her she raised her hand to silence him.  
"Here, take it you'll have more of a need of it than I will," she placed the map in Allee's palm and closed her fingers around it. Allee stared blankly at the map and then stood up and nodded a thanks before she and Stephano left. Leaving the tent behind as Allee led them both back to the locker.

** (If your a pewdiepie fan and have noticed, yes Stephano is totally based off of him -.\\) **

"I thought we were going to the fricking palace today," Stephano complained Allee had tried to ignore him while she was placing the map gently into the locker.

"Well night would be better come to think of it," Stephano said.

"You'll be easy to spot at night first of all, but I do have a plan," Allee reassured him," Im going to try and become good friends with emperor douche face, how long can you hold your breath?" The question threw Stephano off and after a few minutes of contemplating he answered," pretty fricking long I'd say about 10 minutes, why?" she couldn't help but smile and then pat Stephano's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"You'd make a perfect statue Stephano, you being golden and all," Allee pointed out as they sat in an alleyway. The townspeople were still bustling about to get their buisness down and through, and then everything went silent and Allee and Stephano both shot their attention towards the middle of the street where it was cleared out for an incoming cart. It wasn't just a wooden one that a regular townsfolk would ride on, it was the royal's way of getting around as part of the way they ruled, the cart was a brilliant red and had gold painted wheels; the wood work on the spurs of the wheels were ornate-looking. Both Allee and Stephano made their way through the silent crowd to the front right as the messenger of the emperor was opening an envelope.

"You all are cortially invited to the ball which is to be held in celebration of the Emperor's 9th anniversary on the throne," the messenger said in his loudest voice for all to hear, Allee looked over towards Stephano and winked, things just couldn't get any better could they?

"This is awesome, just fricking awesome," Allee exclaimed, she couldn't help but feel jittery with things going so well. It was almost like the emperor was asking to be assassainated.

"Hey Allee, how are you even going to get in?" Stephano interrupted her thoughts as they sat down at a table in a diner to get lunch.

"Well I was thinking of you as a gift to the emperor and my link to inside," Allee admitted with a small frown," That would he risky and mean to you sorry, I'll try to come up with another plan." Stephano folded his arms and leaned back in the booth.

"If you can't, I can get you in and can still be a link afterwards," Stephano said with a sly smile growing on his golden face. Allee looked up at him in confusion," how?" He chuckled and scratched his small beard.

"After lunch we're going to visit an old friend of mine," Stephano explained," His name's Alexander and he's probably not going to go to the ball without someone, fill in the blanks and you two can present me as your present proving your loyalty to the emperor." Allee stared at him with amazement sparkling in her eyes.

"That's amazing!" Allee cheered right as the waitress brought their food; who gave Allee a weird stare and after a shake of her head in dismay, winked toward Stephano who completely ignored her and started biting into a roast beef sandwhich. She turned away with a "hmph!" and left the two to eat. After they had eaten Stephano led the way to Alexander's home down another street.


	4. Chapter 4

So I log on and find 5 reads and I just about flipped out of my chair and danced until my feet fell off! I'm so surprised at how people are actually reading this! Anyhow I'll keep this short but I just wanted to let you know how happy I was and how grateful I am that you people take the time to read my fanfic. So THANK YOUUUU!

* * *

Stephano slammed the doorknocker against the door once more, this time much harder.

"Yo Alex get out here!" Stephano called into the door, about six minutes later a small boy of about seven years old and with dark brown curls with matching eyes opened the door.  
"Hey there Will, can we come in?" Stephano greeted the child like a mother would, with a kind soft voice. He nodded slowly and stepped out-of-the-way to let them in. After standing in the living room for about a minute Stephano turned back towards Will.  
"Where's your big brother little man?" he asked and with a small twitch from the corner of his mouth, he motioned for them both to follow into the kitchen. Inside, there was a woman and a young man with the same brown curls as little Will. The older boy turned around to face his friend Stephano and smiled.  
"Sorry about that Stephano, we have to keep an eye on this turkey and help mom with the cooking. It's a big honor you know? Being part of the catering service of a big event," Alex said as he greeted Stephano in a man hug. He let go and backed away, looking towards Allee.  
"Who's this that you've brought?" Alex asked confused as of why Allee's presence concerned him. Stephano turned back towards Alex and began," look bro, I need you to get her and I in the palace, but the thing is that I'm going to be disguised as a statue, a "gift," Alex's face flashed with even deeper confusion and then concern.  
"What's this all about, then?" Alex asked as well. This time Allee answered with a squeak of a voice," I have to save my friend Maxwell, who knows what they'll do to him; whatever it is it will be overly unfair," as Allee finished Alex nodded his head in understanding.  
"Alright, I can't turn a blind eye to friends in need I'm in, but we better get you something to wear this is a ball after all," Alex said and as he did a girl about Allee's age and size came up with a small polite smile on her face.  
"Anna, you know what to do," Alex said with a wink and then the two girls ascended the stairs.  
"Wait- what are you doing?!" Allee squeaked as she was thrown into a dress that fitted her perfectly. It was a light blue laced gown with matching blue lace roses that were placed to look like they held some bit of skirt up near her hips. She bit her lip in irritation.  
"Nope, that won't do we need something bigger something grander," Anna concluded with a giggle and turned back around to the small closet with beautiful dresses in them.  
"You see? I was a seamstress before the worldwide war so I have plenty of dresses to look through," Anna said from the closet. Allee sighed as she unzipped the back and took off the dress, thankful that Anna had the next one ready. It was a long yellow gown with a rose-pink sash that went from her right shoulder to her left hip, the length making it just to her feet.  
"Now that is beautiful, come on! We still have to accessorize and do your hair!" Anna said whimsically as she took Allee's hand and sat her down in front of a mirror. Even with only the gown on Allee couldn't recognize herself, it wasn't like her at all. Anna made the make up part quick and small and turned away to look in her jewelry box. There was silence before Allee turned gently towards Anna, she felt like a delicate glass doll and didn't want to ruin all the hard work Anna had done. Anna stood there looking down at a necklace and then slowly towards Allee. She turned Allee back around and clasped the necklace around her neck.  
"This was my grandmother's, who gave it to my father to give as a gift for my mother, my father died in the war fighting for the resistance, and since you are fighting for our freedom as well I now give this to you; you better take good care of it Allee," Anna said calmly as she rested her hands on the back of the chair, Allee nodded gently and stared blankly into the mirror as Anna brushed her hair.  
"Anna," Allee said, breaking Anna's humming of a song.  
"Yes?" She replied.  
"Thank you," Allee choked out and after she was finished Allee slipped on the dressy shoes and headed down the stairs.

"Wow, Anna you've outdone youself this time," Alex exclaimed as he stood up from the chair he had sat in. He was in a suit with a simple deep blue tie.  
"Where's Stephano?" Allee asked a little concerned for her friend's disappearance.  
"He's in the bath actually, he needs to be shiny for when we present him," Alex said with a tug of his collar. Allee sat down to the right of little Will, who was reading a book on legends of brave heroes; knights rescuing princesses locked in towers, brave and handsome princes battling endless trials of monsters for his love, and one in particular caught her attention. The Story of Eziekel.  
"Hey Will, what's the story of Eziekel?" Allee couldn't help but ask. He turned his attention off his book and looked up at her,"it's about how this brave man receives a sword from this temple and he fights many monsters and saves towns! On one journey he meets a fair maiden and falls in love with her, and before her child was born a dragon appeared and started ravaging the land. The man went to face the dragon and killed it but with the cost of his life as well, and the maiden held him in her arms while he died," Will said, his voice grew a little quieter towards the end and Allee bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly and then turned to see Stephano fully clothed except for his hat. Which he was drying his darker gold hair with a towel.  
"Wow, nice Allee, good work Anna," Stephano said impressed.  
"It was no problem really!" Anna said with a petite smile on her face.  
"Well Stephano, you ready?" Allee asked as they walked toward the castle which seemed alive in the night while all of the city was dead silent. Stephano had matching gold on and was being pulled on a cart by Will and Anna.  
"Yeah, do I look ok?" He asked breaking his pose for a split second to look down towards Allee.  
"Aboslutely like a statue, hey at least you'll be on your knee for the whole time you'll be posing and not standing," Allee replied and turned back around they were approaching the castle now and Alex then held out his arm and with an annoyed look Allee took it with a sigh and walked up the wide low ramp to the door with Anna and Will following close behind dressed up as well. The gaurd looked at the group and then at Stephano, who was holding his breath and keeping completely still.  
"What's this then?" The gaurd inquired Alex, almost butting noses with him as he did.  
"A gift in honor of his majesty's 9 year anniversary and a symbol of our loyalty," Alex said calmly despite of him tensing up, Allee could feel his muscle tensed as he spoke but he kept calm. The gaurd backed up and circled the cart and then getting up onto the cart and he touched the tip of the dagger, which left a small dot of red appearing on his finger.  
"Damn, did you use a real dagger for this thing?" The gaurd said and stuck his finger in his mouth and Allee tried not to seem afraid. For Stephano's daggers always had poison on the blade which was why they were always in cases.  
"Carry on now, but tell the emperor of the hazordous blade," The other gaurd said for the first gaurd who was still sucking on his finger. Alex nodded curtly and the four made their way to the emperor who was sitting in his high and mighty throne.  
"Alex, how did we make him heavier?" Allee murmured frantically, he only shushed her and laid his other hand on her arm he was holding, playing in character.  
"We added weights to him and those clothes are sown with legit gold in them so that will add weight," he murmured back and then they were standing before the emperor. All four of them bowed and after being told to rise Alex began his speech.  
"Your majesty, my family and I have come to present you a gift, to honor your success of ruling for 9 years as of today, and also to prove our loyalty to you, your majesty," Alex said it with a cool tone to his voice, as if he had done it before. Allee had to admire his skills of acting on this show, they were quite impressive.  
"However your majesty I do advise you to not touch the tip of the dagger, it is quite sharp indeed," Alex added and took a step to the side where Will and Anna pulled the cart up slowly toward the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne. The emperor smirked and cocked his head a little to the side as he turned his icy blue gaze upon Allee and Alex again.  
"Thank you my most loyal servants now on that note, let the dancing begin!" gaurds then took the cart from Will and Anna and wheeled it through another door. Allee sent a silent prayer for Stephano and then they began dancing. Will and Anna made their way to the balcony and danced there, more of a ring around the rosy style for Will.  
"How's that for getting an assassin?" Alex said as they twirled and Allee was thankful for flats and not heels.  
"That was truly something Alex, tell me why not be an actor?" Allee asked.  
"Well, that's because my destiny lies somewhere else I'm afraid," he led her off the dance floor and they sat on a bench on another balcony.  
"Allee, I'm a scribblenaut and they're after scribblenauts everywhere, I don't know why though and it's a good thing Maxwell's only in for being with the mafia or otherwise they'd kill him," Alex said in a harsh whisper. Allee's face turned pale, she couldn't picture Maxwell dead in a million years, but she could feel it and it felt like a weight dropped on her that was too heavy to lift. She shivered and clenched her fists.  
"It is a good thing Maxwell had been taken in for being in with a mafia then," Allee concluded. Then they both stood up and slowly made their way through the crowd of women and men standing at the sides who were making the most of the free appetizers, a grin grew on Alex's face beamed with pride, his family had helped in making in the food.  
"So where to now?" Allee asked as they entered through the door leading away from the party. Alex didn't answer but pulled them to the shadows as he closed his eyes and held out his hands in front of himself. There was then a small light that illuminated from him and then a guard appeared right beside Allee; which at first made her jump in fear. The guard was clad in armor and with a sword equipped at his hip, a simple stereotypical guard and the perfect way to get in the next rooms.  
"Now you see right here are the bathrooms, our excuse really, there are other ones through the other door back at the ballroom," Alex briefed as he created a map of the castle from thin air," but let's not worry about that here's where you come in guard, you tell them you're escorting us to there because we dont know where it is, and then you'll hit 'em over the head nice and hard," and with that he crumpled the map and it "poofed" out of existence. The created guard nodded solemnly and the trio went forth down the long extravagant hall with brilliant red tapestries running parallel on each wall to their left and right, several marble pillars lining up the spaces between, and a shiny matching marble floor at their feet.  
"Who goes there then?" a guard appeared in front of them as they had reached the door before the room of the bathrooms.  
"Just taking these two to the restroom," Alex's guard said casually, then he pointed casually up a stairway," second door on the left is the men's, you can't miss both," and with that he motioned them to go and go they did up the stairs as Alex's fake guard distracted the real guard.  
"Go in there, I'll knock thrice if he's out alright?" Alex said as they stood outside the doors to each bathroom and as a response Allee only nodded and then they went into the restroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Allee stood in front of the bathroom mirror silently praying that this plan worked. She wasn't a believer of any faith other that she believed that there was a second chance of bringing the world back. That's what every resistance in any movie, or any resistance made ever believed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering the world before; sure it had its flaws but nowadays those flaws seem like nothing compared to today. She opened an eye after hearing those three knocks. She turned back towards the mirror one last time and then pushed the door open and stepped out into the upstairs hallway.  
"We're good now c'mon let's get going," Alex prompted as they made their way back downstairs. His fake gaurd was now in the place of the original and was standing by.  
"I thought scribblenauts had to write a word of an object to create it," Allee said more than asked. Alex nodded in agreement," they usually do if they're beginners, but once you start to practice a little you can create things out of thin air, you don't need your notebook anymore, but usually its with the power of these little things called starites," they turned down another hall," scribblenauts collect them by helping people, it's like their gratitude and happiness made into a solid form that we use for power; it's what we use for powering our notebooks too, but some scribblenauts will push their powers and start to create things away from starites but they're still drawing power from them mind you. It's a long process of explaining everything I know and that isn't much so let's save this for another day shall we?" He finished as he opened a large wooden door that was crafted from mahogany. They both slipped in and immediately the light caught off a golden glare.  
"Stephano!" Allee whispered excitedly and just like that his head turned towards them with a greeting smile, he had broken his place long before they had arrived but that didn't seem to matter to him.  
"Good to see you guys again, this is the emperor's room and it's a good thing all the guards are busy dealing with the crowd so entering was easy I assume?" Stephano greeted with a firm handshake with Alex and a pat on the shoulder for Allee. Alex was the one who spoke up,"it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, so where do we set up this trap?" Stephano smiled darkly and jumped off of the cart he had sat on and then he pointed his dagger to a high dark corner in the room.  
"Right there's where you should go Alex because you can fly if you create wings on yourself," Stephano turned towards the bed and pointed straight towards it," Allee get under the bed, we'll be here for a while, y'know the party won't end for another hour, maybe you should go back to the party, bring me some fancy salmon," Stephano grinned and sent Allee and Alex back out the door.  
"Stephano, if we're caught stay in character and kill Emperor Douche-Face," Allee prompted before she closed the door and they made haste towards the party down the dark halls of the dark palace.  
"OI! What do you think you're doing here?!" The guard appeared almost out of thin air and made Allee almost jump 5 feet in the air. She clenched her fists and turned toward him.

BUSTED!

"Well? What's your excuse before I take you down to the dungeon?" The guard sneered. Allee closed her eyes and walked lightly towards the guard.  
"Run," Allee said to Alex as she sent a fist into the guard's unprotected face, and with the sickening crunch and the scream after it she knew she not only blinded the guard by punching his nose, but she broke it too. She gathered her dress up a little in the skirt and bolted for the party, the created guard taking "care" of the other one, but then 5 more guards appeared and surrounded Allee in a circle of spear points. Who only raised her hands in forfeit, she couldn't reach her weapons and plus it would cause a panic.  
"To the dungeon with her," the lead guard said.  
"What about the emperor knowing?" Another asked and the other one shook his head," it doesn't matter take her to the dungeon and get that boy!"

"Hey let me go dammit!" Allee nearly screamed as they pushed her into the jail cell and slammed the barred door behind her. She caught her balance so she didn't land on Anna's dress and ruin it. How could they have been so stupid? She looked around quickly searching for a way out, and that's when she saw it. Standing in the corner was a boy, but there was something weird about him and it wasnt his maroon hair. He didn't move or seem to breathe at all.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Allee asked cautiously. No reply and she inched towards the boy and only then did she see the light catch on the frozen surface. This boy had been frozen in an ice block and left down here! without much hesitation she whipped out a machine gun and fired at the ice which at first did almost nothing and then started to crack the ice around it. She pulled her finger off of the trigger and glanced around, hoping none of the guards heard that from upstairs. She flicked her switchblade out and stabbed mercilessly into the large crack in the ice and started moving it back and forth in the ice. After a while she managed to cut a corner out and threw it to the side, where she immediately got working on the other chunks of ice.  
"Hang in there, once I get you out I'll see what I can do with thawing you," Allee muttered to the half ice-cube even though most likely he couldn't hear her. After she finally cut away all the ice she started rubbing the boys arms crazily and with the small pillow cases that had on each wall-mounted cot they had on each side. She sighed as she let her exhausted arms drop with the pillow cases falling to the floor. She heard a lot of dripping that came from the half-frozen boy and there sprang a little hope in her. She sat down on the wall mounted bed and slowly drifted in sleep.

"Ahh, ACHOO!"  
"Bless you," Allee muttered in her half sleep talk then she sat up and immediately woke up," wait a minute!" she looked for the ice statue around the room and couldn't find him anywhere until she looked in the darkest corner, where she almost overlooked him with his black clothes and over scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. She stood up slowly and stepped cautiously towards the boy.  
"Wh-who are you?!" The boy demanded while stammering. Allee half smiled and reached out her hand towards the boy.  
"My name is Allee, I was thrown down here last night I don't know if you can remember anything about the time you were frozen to now but I was the one who freed you," Allee explained calmly and the boy's shoulder's dropped in relief and he sneezed again after taking her hand and pulled himself up to his feet.  
"My name's Robert Thorndile the ll, but please don't call me that, call me Bobby, I was frozen by the emperor personally for "treason" for stupid reasons," Bobby wrung out his black pants as he spoke.  
"What exactly were you frozen for?" Allee asked, hoping she didn't seem rude.  
"Well, I kept rejecting his shitty laws that he was coming up with, know that I was part of his little council of lawmakers, so because I kept up showing him and rejecting his laws he made example of me of what happens when you speak out against the emperor," Bobby said flatly, the memory probably disgusted him. Allee nodded slowly to show she understood and folded her arms.  
"So you planning on trying to kill the whole palace with those submachine guns? 'Cos you better have a hell of an aim like me," he smirked and nodded towards Allee's weapons that we're laying on the bed next to where she had fallen asleep.  
"Not necessarily, more for the emperor, but for anyone else who would dare try to kill me, I'm more skilled with a sword really, my friend Stephano-" she cut off and her eyes widened, what happened to Stephano and Alex? Was Stephano found out and Alex taken? She shook her head quickly," Come on! We have to get out of here!" Allee said desperately and grabbed her switchblade and jammed it into the rusty lock to try to pick it.  
"Tsk tsk Allee, hang on let me do the honors," she backed up as he stepped up to her side with a gun and he aimed the gun at the other side cell across from the hall.  
"How's that going to-" he shushed her with a finger over her mouth and he fired a single bullet at the lock. Then, slowly an older man trudged out of the cell that was now open and was about to run away before Bobby snapped at him and pointed Allee's gun at him.  
"Hey now, you can either get out of here with us or not get out of here with your head on, grab those keys right there hanging on the wall and I'll show you the way out of here got it?" Bobby growled with a snarl on his face but Allee could tell he was enjoying the look of panic on the face and she couldn't help but choke on laughter. Then the man reached up and grabbed the keys and slowly moved towards the door and handed Bobby the keys and Bobby's face changed to kindness glowing on it.  
"Thank you my good man," he unlocked the door and hung the keys out as he tucked the submachine gun into the back of his black waistband. Allee followed silently as they walked down the hallway quietly. Bobby stopped at a drain big enough for a person to fit down.  
"Alright guy, since you helped us, go down this hole slowly so you don't break your legs when you drop, stick to the left, seriously for all the turns; I left a lantern down there with oil ok?" Bobby said with an innocent face as he pulled the drain cover up and sent the guy down, and he put it back once the guy had landed.  
"Now we get out of here the fun way," Bobby narrowed his eyes and smiled towards Allee," and maybe get you a new set of clothes, don't get me wrong the dress is pretty but I know for a fact a lady doesn't carry around such weapons, a lady to the resistance on the other hand definitely." Allee's eyes widened.  
"How did you guess that?" Allee asked. Bobby smiled as they moved down the hallway towards the door that Allee went through last night.  
"Well Allee, I can kinda read people and it's kinda obvious when you're carrying weapons, so you were on a mission to kill the emperor and your friend is still here?" He inquired. She nodded quickly, still amazed by his ability to make things out with as little information he got. They continued down the hallway side by side and Allee silently wished to herself that Stephano and Alex were safe.

* * *

We had a snow day today and we have one for tomorrow woot! BDDD I wanted to take the time to kinda give you a visual on our characters; Allee's character looks kind of like the fortune teller npc on the Scribblenauts game, Bobby looks like the Robber npc, Stephano; well just goldify Bobby and give him a small beard. Alex, I never really based him off of an npc really until I got Scribblenauts Unlimited- his hair is kind of like the neuroscientest npc, now just minus the lab coat and give him a black jacket, white undershirt, and torn jeans (his everyday look) and there you have him. So that's all for now really so buh-bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

"Bobby?" Allee whispered as they stood on the ceiling beam.

"Yeah? What is it?" Bobby whispered back, he was watching the guards below as they patrolled the floor below.

"How do you know so much about the palace?" Allee asked and she thought she saw him flinch at the question.

"Well I actually lived in here as I grew up, being a lawmaker's son that is, I even made a folder on this place, my friends became close to the rulers there and made maps and such there and made their own, we put it in a suitcase and threw it on baggage in a train ride, but my friends are all dead now; I just hope their information hasn't been in vain and found by an official or person of the military," Bobby whispered solemnly and Allee's face turned pale, she knew exactly what suitcase, the one she and Stephano had found on the train ride. She smiled and in a flash Bobby scooped Allee up in his arms and leapt across to each beam. She bit her lip to keep herself from yelping and Bobby smirked when he put her down on the last ceiling beam.

"Sorry but you weren't going to make those in that dress, forgive me," Bobby said and Allee straightened herself up and nodded,"you had to do what you had to do I guess," she concluded and then he jumped down onto a staircase silently and held out his arms and Allee leapt from the ceiling beam and executed a frontflip before landing awkwardly on the railing where he helped steady her when she landed on the staircase rail and nearly fell back.

"Yeah it's the dumb dress," Bobby said with a smile and he led them up the rest of the stairs and into a room that was at the end of the hallway. They entered a tailor's room where an old man was staring toward Bobby with shock in his eyes.

"Robert?! I thought you were frozen solid!" The tailor said as he scuttled towards the two and hugged Bobby.

"Well I was Elijah, but Allee here helped me out," Bobby said and stared at Allee gratefully as he said it. Elijah looked over towards Allee and smiled kindly.

"You know what to do, it's got to be flexible," Bobby said and the old tailor turned towards an old wardrobe where there were a ton of outfits and the one he pulled out was perfect, almost exactly like her original clothes but they were 3 quarter sleeves and her new shirt was an actual gray-blue and the leggings were a darker gray. She went behind a curtain and said goodbye to the gown Anna had loaned her. As she folded it and handed it back to Elijah she only said one thing,"take care of it, that Anna seamstress made that dress." Elijah nodded and scooted the two to another closet in the back corner and pushed them in after giving Bobby a stone.

"What's that stone do?" Allee asked out of curiousity, and Bobby grabbed it in both hands as if he was going to break it in half but when he did there was a "crack!" Sound and then light illuminated from the stone and revealed that there wasn't and back wall to the wardrobe or to the building but a tunnel.

"Come on let's get out of here," Bobby said and Allee started to follow but stopped when she remembered Stephano.

"Wait Bobby, I can't leave my friends," Allee said urgently and he turned towards Allee with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I promise you this Allee, we will come back for your friends as soon as we get out I'll get us back in with more weapons ok? Hey, there's no reason to be tearing up now, we'll come back and get them," Bobby promised and patted her shoulder, she couldn't help tearing up she felt like she was abandoning her friends, but she would come back for them. They followed the tunnel to a thin staircase within the wall and then he pushed opened another door of a wardrobe to a weaponry and he smiled and grabbed four throwing knives and stuck them in the sides of his belt and Allee handed him the other gun as she took interest to another and a silver katana with a single long black line trailed down it.

"We have our own resistance in every kingdom," Bobby smirked and then led her into another tunnel that led down into the drainage system and then he led them to an alleyway in town, just long enough for Bobby's stone to go out.

"Alright, we're going to-" they heard a trumpet play and people were crowding to the center of the town square, they both tossed their weapons behind a trash can and nearly ran for the square. Where Allee nearly fell to her knees and screamed. The emperor was standing next to two guards who were holding Alex by both of his arms, which one started tying in front of him. She broke out in a run but Bobby grabbed her arm and held her back, he had a horrified look on his face. There was a noose neatly tied onto a high point behind the emperor and Alex and Allee fell back where Bobby had to catch her other arm so she could stand up and look like she was alright.

"Peasants! Look down on this boy! He is guilty for trespassing, running from the authorities, and causing hundreds in repairs of pottery and other things! However his highest crime is that he is a scribblenaut!" The Emperor shouted and Allee turned sickly pale and felt like she couldn't stand anymore, Bobby was already holding her partially up. The Emperor motioned to the guards who started to move Alex towards the hangman's noose but he fought back, and that's when he saw Allee and he looked toward her with stern eyes as if telling her to finish the mission. The tears sprang to her eyes and she bit her lip trying not to choke on air. Bobby tightened his grip on Allee's arms and he pressed his lip in a thin line as he tried to watch although he didn't want to. Alex was standing up on the stool now with the noose around his neck and stared down at the crowd.

"Any last words lad?" The guard asked and Alex nodded and pulled his tied hand up and placed his first two fingers and held it up into the air, just like at funerals and without anything else the hood was then slipped over his face and the stool kicked out from underneath him and Allee bowed her head and close her eyes where the tears were released and rolled down her cheeks.

"Come on Allee calm down, I know its hard when you lose someone, just breathe deeply for me breathe in and breathe out," Bobby had sat her down in an old chair in the alleyway they had left their weapons. Allee sniffled and took a breath and held it.  
"Now I don't know if that'll work," Bobby said with a frown and he looked around to see if anyone had seen them at all, luckily no one hadn't so he turned back to Allee; whos face was turning red with holding her breath. He fell back a little and then bopped both of her cheeks lightly, which at least got her to exhale. She lowered her eyes and gave up on holding her breath and just laid her head in her hands.  
"Well, I'll have to remember that trick to stop crying, but I dont know my memory's pretty shitty," Bobby said and then he grabbed all of his weapons and returned them to his belt and Allee did the same in silence.  
"I can't believe they killed Alex though, our only scribblenaut left in this region I think," Bobby murmured solemnly. Allee swung around angrily,"no! Maxwell is still alive he's a scribblenaut who lives here!" Bobby's eyes widened as she yelled at him.  
"THE Maxwell lives HERE?!" Bobby exclaimed, not being able to control his shock; Maxwell was widely known for helping the most people ever since he was a kid.  
"Well, actually I think the emperor has him locked away somewhere, it was our original mission to kill the emperor and save Maxwell. So we sent in Stephano as a statue decoy so we at least got an assassin in just in case but Alex and I were spotted and you know the rest," Allee explained quickly and Bobby blinked twice.  
"So you painted your friend?" Bobby asked. Allee shook her head,"no he's golden, skin tone and everything," Allee wiped her eyes as she spoke. Bobby closed his eyes and turned away, holding out his hand with the katana in it for Allee to take. She stared at it for a while and then took the handle in her own hand with a vengeful purpose to it.  
"Well then, let's get going Bobby," she said flatly, and they both headed back down into the tunnel to the palace. To seek revenge and justice for all those who now could barely feed their families. Allee tightened her grip on te katana's handle and gritted her teeth as they reached the thin staircase in the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is Chapter 7! Man after this chapter have I got a ton of typing to do =J I want to give a shout out to AwakenedSlumber for giving me my first review! It's good to hear from you and I'm overjoyed that you're enjoying the story so far! Well, I'll let you go now and read on so thanks for reading and keep sending in those reviews, and I'll try to have Chapter 8 as soon as possible!

* * *

Bobby gently nudged the wardrobe door open a tad and then nearly shot back and he peered out the crack of light into the tailor's room, and Allee stood behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
"We hear from a reliable source you're helping prisoners escape so tell me where is the girl?" A guard demanded as he threw the old tailor into the sowing table, where spindles of thread crashed to the floor as tapestries unrolled onto the chair and continued its journey behind the guards. Bobby bit his lip and dug his fingernails in the wood of the door as a guard turned towards the wardrobe they were in.  
"So where are you hiding them old man?" The guard turned back towards the beaten Elijah who didn't say anything. Then Bobby pushed Allee to the side of the wardrobe behind clothes as he slid the cut out back of the wardrobe and pushed it back into place and then hid in the other side of the wardrobe right as the guard poked his nose in. He stared hard at the back of the wardrobe and Allee was afraid they would be found out, she looked up over at Bobby, who only put a finger up to his mouth as a silent "shh" and he slowly creeped up on the guard and put his hand over the guards mouth to keep him quiet and snapped his neck, that was when the wardrobes closed and Bobby threw on the armor on himself, leaving the dead guard hidden in the hanging gowns and coats in his underclothes.  
"Roland? What do you think you're doing in there?! Get out!" another guard shouted, and as Bobby threw open the door she held her breath. His charcoal gray eyes were stern as he played the part,"I fell in while looking in there, but there's nothing to report," the other one who had yelled at him turned towards Elijah with an enraged look upon his face and grabbed the old tailor's shoulder in one hand and his sword in the other, and in a flash there was blood on Elijah, but not his; the guard's. Bobby pulled the guard's head back as he drove the sword through the guards spinal cord.  
"That's what you get for trying to stop us and for almost killing Elijah," Bobby growled in his ear. He threw the guard's body down onto the other dead guards and turned towards the wardrobe right as Allee poked her head out of the door of the wardrobe and quickly grabbed a hankercheif ad started to dab at a scrape on Elijah's forehead that had blood welling up on it.  
"You have to get out of here," Elijah growled and he pushed Allee's hand gently away. She frowned and stepped over to the side to let him trudge over past Bobby and opened the door to the palace hallway.  
"Get going you two, and I mean it,"  
Elijah muttered and after a split second of hesitation they bolted out the door. Bobby lead the way and leapt back up into the ceiling beams and he didn't wait for Allee since she kept up with him now that she wasn't in a dress and flats. Bobby knelt on the last beam before the top of a tall light gray bricked archway that cuts off the next room with their own ceiling beams. Bobby was looking down though and this time he made a subtle motion with his hand to Allee and she scooted over to his side where he pointed to the emperor's chamber door.  
"Right there's the Emperor's room," Bobby whispered.  
"I know."  
"How do you know?"  
"I was in there last night, that's where my friend Stephano is," Allee whispered, he nodded and leapt down into the shadows of a pillar and Allee followed, landing silently on her feet Bobby pulled the door open slightly and they slipped in while the guards on patrol weren't looking their way.  
"Well well well, if it isn't my most loyal subject," a deep voice greeted them in the darkness.

The lights came up into a dim, Stephano still held his place and didn't dare move. Allee felt the tip of the kris that was just millimeters from her throat, Bobby didn't move either because he was to far to directly get the blade before it was through her. Allee swallowed hard before turning fully towards the emperor.  
"Why hello your majesty," she simply said, really having nothing else to say. Instead he turned his eyes on Bobby and snarled.  
"I still don't know how you managed to thaw out, I'm going to assume the girl did somehow, but now I have to kill you both; I'm sorry Robert, my son."

"S-son?!" Allee choked turning her head towards Bobby, who slowly bowed his head to hide his face.  
"Yeah, and what so-called father would freeze his only son?" Bobby growled without looking up. The emperor narrowed his eyes,"one whose son doesn't defend his father's decisions," He never took his glare from Bobby, and he only returned the icy glare.  
"Lower the blade, she isn't part of our war between us," Bobby growled. The emperor cocked a malicious grin and began to laugh.  
"Why should I?! She's part of their dumb little resistance! No, I will not lower this blade," and with that he thrusted the kris and Allee could only close her eyes, waiting for her life to flash in front of her. She opened her eyes after 3 seconds and fell back a little. She wasn't dead at all, but there was blood.  
"St-Stephano!" Allee yelled, he flash a crooked smile as the blood slowly trickled down his arm, staining his golden costume. He had taken the blow to his forearm right in the skin over the ulna bone.  
"Phew, almost didn't make it, these clothes make me sluggish," Stephano said through gritted teeth.  
"I heard what happened Allee, can't believe you didn't get me salmon!" He said with an insane grin on his face and the emperor only laughed at him.  
"You won't be getting any salmon where you're heading! On another note, I want to thank you for the blood," Stephano cringed as the emperor ripped the dagger out and wiped the blood off with a finger all while smiling a devilish smile. Then he drew various symbols on the backs of his hands with it and there was a sudden gust of wind, throwing the three to the ground.  
"What the hell?!" Allee screamed as she grabbed a pillar so she wasn't carried by the winds. She shot her head towards Bobby, who was about three fingers about to lose his grip.  
"Hang on Bobby!" Allee yelled as she let go of the pillar and flew to the other pillar and grabbed Bobby's hand before he was pulled away completely; using every muscle in her arms she managed to pull him back onto the pillar. Suddenly, the wind ceased and the trio fell to the ground with a "thud". They gaped at the huge glob that Emperor Douche-face had become.  
"Holy shit," was what Bobby could only say before his voice died. Allee and Stephano couldn't say anything at all.  
"So you little fools, ready to die?!" The emperor's voice had changed to a deep, hoarse tone. Then it lurched towards the three with suprising speed for the size of the thing. Allee and Bobby ducked to the right and Stephano to the left.  
"What is that thing?!" Stephano screamed as the ran around behind it.  
" Emperor morph face used blood magic to eat everything!" Allee yelled back. The blob grew a tentacle that was made of the emperor's shirts and shoes and raised it.  
"LOOK OUT YOU TWO!" Stephano hollered right as the tentacle came down, and he leapt and pulled Bobby and Allee out of the way in the knick of time. The impact knocking them backwards onto the tile floor. Allee clenched her fist and grabbed her katana in the other and as an arm shot out at her with un-natural length and speed she hopped on and and rode on the arm up to the emperor's disoriented face. She stabbed into the forehead and stared into his eyes.  
"Where did you take Maxwell?! Don't pretend you're dead! Your brain's gotta be somewhere else in that mess," Allee yelled. Everything stopped, the tentacles fell to the floor as if they lost their nerve control. Bobby and Stephano stood up straight from their own stances dropping their weapons slightly.  
"Maxwell? Oh, the scribblenaut; he's been sent far far away I'm afraid," the emperor exclaimed and started to laugh insanely, Allee's face turned to pure horror for a moment and then flashed back to anger.  
"Where did you send him?!" Allee demanded, thrusting the katana deeper into his mutated forehead.  
"I won't tell! Teehee!" Then he threw his head to the side, sending Allee flying into a wall without her weapon.  
Then the tentacles re-animated and proceeded to grab at Bobby and Stephano.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oww, dammit that hurt," Allee moaned as she rubbed her head.  
"Allee! You alright?!" Stephano called over sound of breaking glass and wood furniture.  
"Yeah! Stephano, Bobby come here!" Allee yelled back as she took cover behind a pillar. In a matter of seconds the trio met up and Allee got right down to her plan.  
"Stephano, get inside that thing and search for what's causing the emperor to turn into that while weighing him down; Bobby I need you to help me get that katana back so we can distract it further." They all nodded and Stephano ran out first and then Bobby and Allee followed.  
"Ah! F**k!" Stephano cursed loudly as he was immediately plucked from the ground and swallowed into the mass.  
"That was in record time Stephano!" Allee screamed and leapt, grabbing and freeing the katana from the blob's head. She turned on the ball of her foot and caught sight of Bobby dangling in the air upside down, struggling to get out of its grasp.  
"Down the hatch boy!" The emperor's head exclaimed and a huge maw opened up and Bobby was dropped in and then it snapped shut.  
"Stephano! Bobby's in there too!" Allee yelled as she dodged a spearing tentacle which left a crater as it made impact.

Inside...

"Bobby?! You were supposed to be out there with Allee," Stephano said, Bobby only narrowed his eyes and dipped his chin behind his scarf in shame.  
"I couldn't dodge 5 tentacles at a time, that thing is making more, so we got to kill this thing fast," Bobby said, Stephano nodded and they trekked through the maze of various objects.  
"I think where Allee was talking to, y'know his face, I think that's where the rest of his body is," Bobby said.  
"Then what about his brain?" Stephano asked,"when Allee stabbed it he didn't show any sign of brain damage he didn't even die," he added.  
Bobby stopped for a moment and looked down at his feet.  
"Found the damn thing," he muttered with a look of disgust. He pulled out a dagger from his boot and cut at the goo that held the mass together.  
"What are you doing Bobby?" The emperor appeared in front of them, in the very flesh and bone except for the long tendrils connecting him to the walls out of his back.  
"I'm going to kill you that's what I'm doing," Bobby said between clenched teeth. Threw his arm up behind his head, ready to pierce the brain but in a flash he was grasped at by the throat and swung around and crashed against the floor.  
"I'm sorry boys I can't allow that," the emperor stated in a plain voice without even giving either one of them a look. Stephano secretly pulled out one of his daggers behind his back; and just like Bobby he was thrown into the blob wall.  
"You two are pathetic," the emperor said with a monotonic voice.  
Then the two heard a scream that grew in loudness and out of nowhere Allee dropped in between the two guys right as they both sat up.  
"Nice of you to join us Allee," Stephano said sarcastically, Allee shot him a dirty look and then back at the emperor.  
"Enough chit-chat, now die!" The emperor roared and ripped off from the wall and sent them towards the trio. They all dodged to the sides again, and right as the tendril was about to pull back, Stephano sliced off a half of it. The emperor gave a scream of anguish and swung at them again, this time sweeping both Allee and Stephano into the jello-like wall, which greeted them by engulfing them both. Bobby gaped at them for a moment as they both tried to cut themselves free, but to no avail did it work.

"What did you do?!" Bobby demanded with a threatening glare. The Emperor only smiled and folded his arms,"I only put them on a timer, they're slowly suffocating, Robert. Now you have a choice, try to kill me and they die slowly and painfully like you will, or surrender and I shall spare them." Bobby snarled and clenched his fist, if he didn't do anything they were probably bound to be killed anyway, but if he did attack would he be able to kill off his father before he can seal the deal with Death? Bobby gritted his teeth in frustration, he had only met Stephano and Allee; he didn't want to give up the only two people who could help him kill off the rest of the leaders, but that wasn't the only reason he didn't want them to die, they seemed like good friends despite the short time they had spent together. He blinked and then stared back at his father with pure hatred in his eyes, every fiber in his being ready to tear him into pieces. He tensed his muscles up and took a deep breath, almost like a sigh, which his father took as a sign of defeat and the emperor only smiled and slowly, began to laugh hysterically.

"I knew you would rather save your friends over everything else. Which is why you're so dedicated to do so now that your past friends are all dead! Ah yes, how did they all die again? weren't they all decapitated by the morning dawn? Yes I believe that's-" the emperor was cut off swiftly for he couldn't talk anymore. He smiled despite the thin line of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. He spat out part of his tongue and reached up to wipe the blood away from his mouth, but before he could Bobby rushed forward with all the speed he could muster and he impaled the Emperor's chest between the ribs and right into the heart.

"I'm surprised that a fiend like you has a heart," Bobby said with eyes closed as the Emperor fell to his knees and then flopped forward with his arms over his head, and with the Emperor's death the blob slowly disintegrated and Allee and Stephano were released. Bobby didn't make any move from where he stood, and while he was facing away from the other two, a single tear fell and rolled down his cheek. One mixed with all three emotions: anger, grief, and happiness. He wiped it away and turned toward Stephano and Allee and gave a weak smile as they joined him and comforted him.

"I-I can't be-believe you actually got m-me," the Emperor's voice was a whisper and slurred as he turned his head to the side. All three of them glared at him, waiting for what he was going to say. He coughed up blood and said,"Maxwell was taken into a prison, but you'll never find out where I'm afraid 'cause he'll be dead before you can ever find him!" He went on with a weak evil laugh that sparked a coughing fit consisting of more blood and then total silence as his final breath escaped from his lips. Then there was nothing but silence after that, Allee only bowed her head and turned away from the scene. Shuddering at the sight of Emperor-Douche-Face's dead body...

* * *

Man... that was actually harder to put into words than I thought... Phew, I'm glad this battle's over, but poor Bobby... So now we have an idea where Maxwell is, but no specific location... Thanks for reading Chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

_It had been a week since the Emperor's death, and Allee was nowhere closer to finding her friend Maxwell. Bobby had decided to join them in their mission to find him. He found out about Stephano and Allee's possession of the briefcase. "This'll be easy then!" He said, opening the case and taking out the Emperor's, he immediately threw it in the fire then, not like they needed it anymore... He then opened the 3 remaining files and began skimming, and after a while he found the one remaining prison that was in buisness. It was the prison called Paper N. Penitentary, under the leading of the president Miles Henderson. That was then that the trio all agreed, they had to go there first and find Maxwell and then take out the president with the help of Maxwell... _

"Man, this is a pretty slick ride to be having during this depression!" Bobby said as sped through the countryside road. Stephano smirked,"yeah, we can thank Maxwell for that, oh Allee did you grab that starite you got from Anna?" Allee nodded slowly. Before they left Anna had ran up to her with tear filled eyes and gave her the starite that Alex used for his power.

_"Maxwell will be a little weak after not using his power after a while so he'll need to have the starite close to him until he can warm up and be able to create objects from a large distance again," she had said, her voice sounded like it was so far away. Allee's eyes filled with tears again and she hugged Anna before accepting her gift and waving good-bye._

"Yeah, once we free Maxwell, that's when shit will get real!" Stephano exclaimed, making it sound like they were already victorious. Allee smiled and leaned her head on the window and allowed herself to sleep.

**About 8 hours later...**

Allee woke herself up when she didn't hear the humming of the engine anymore. Stephano and Bobby were sitting outside on the hood of the car overlooking the prison from the hilltop Stephano had parked the car. She stepped out of the vehicle and sat behind Bobby to the side of the hood.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Stephano joked, and she smiled tiredly at him. she sighed and laid back on the hood,"No kidding, I feel like I only got a 5 minute nap," she yawned,"did you drive all night?" she asked and he nodded. Bobby then let out a yawn and then said,"I had to make sure Stephano didn't fall asleep, and man, now I don't have a wink of sleep." He chuckled and flopped back on the hood next to Allee. The sun was just setting now, and it painted the sky full of dark purples, oranges, and pinks. The stars were just starting to become invisible, which was the best part of a sunrise in Allee's opinion. Where the sun rises and takes over for the stars and moon.

"I'm going to head to town and get us something to eat, it's walking distance so I'll leave the car here, see ya," Stephano said with a wave, Bobby and Allee waved back to see him off.

"So Allee, I know this is kind of personal but what's your family like?" Bobby asked. Allee cringed at the question and sat up, where Bobby did also and looked her straight in the eye.

"Well, my mother died of grief after my dad died, I never met him," Allee whispered,"My mother told me the story of how he died a hero of the small town she was from. A forgotten hero, the one who watches me from heaven, my father. He had a gleaming sword that was black as the night, having real star bits encrusted in it, making it look like a sliver of the sky itself. He used it for benefits of the good, he slayed cthulus and monsters. However, it was when he was called upon to help in a little town called Cecily Village, where the people were being eaten by a dragon. It was there that my father met my mother and they fell in love almost immediately, but when my dad had defeated the dragon, there was a price he had to pay, his life. Mom was pregnant with me when she held him in her arms as he died. He said his regrets were not being able to see me grow up into a strong person." Allee looked down at her hands, finally noticing the tears that had fallen onto her lap. Bobby swallowed hard and bowed his head, and then pulled Allee under his arm into a side hug and held her for a bit, letting him be the shoulder she could cry on.

"So she told you her parent's story, it's a sad one really. After her dad passed and she was 10 her mother committed suicide and left Allee all alone, but then Maxwell came along and offered for her to live with him and his family, and from that she grew up like a sister to Maxwell," Stephano sighed after explaining and took a bite out of a piece of jerky. Bobby did the same, he looked back through the windshield, Allee had fallen asleep again in the backseat. He couldn't help but feel pity for her, he had lost his mother to sickness, not heartbreak. He was glad though, that she found a new family who took care of her.

**That night...**

"You know the plan right?" Allee said. Stephano and Bobby both nodded simultaneously.

"You said you'd stay here and guard our entrance while we both got Maxwell," Stephano replied and Allee nodded back and then they were off towards the prison.

They found the vent that was described in the file almost immediately, Allee opened it up and hurried the two in and closed it up. The mission was on them now...

**With Stephano and Bobby**

"Alright Bobby, to the left once we're in right?" Stephano asked.

"Yeah to the left," Bobby confirmed as they turned to the left and went on straight in the ventilation system. Stephano stopped abruptly and pointed down at vent and unscrewed it, lifted it up, and slipped down through the gap.

"Stephano?! What are you doing here?" Bobby heard a boy's voice say as he dropped down through the vent.

"We're here to bust you out Maxwell," Stephano said with a smirk and turned towards Bobby.

"This is Bobby, a new friend of ours," Stephano introduced and turned back towards Maxwell who was looking around panicky.

"Where's Allee? Is she ok?" Maxwell asked urgently, Stephano gave him a kind smile,"yes she's perfectly fine, she's watching our entry as we speak." That was when they heard gunshots. Maxwell leapt for the vent and climbed up it, leaving Bobby and Stephano to struggle to keep up with him.

"Shit, I meant to keep this quiet," Allee said to herself as she killed off another patrol, she had all of the patrols after them now. She hoped they had Maxwell and were close, she couldn't keep this door held for much longer. She grabbed her rifle and slid it through the door handle, hoping that it would hold them back until they all escaped. She turned around and saw more armed police officers break through the glass into the boiler room. She gritted her teeth and opened fire with her other gun. As she killed off the others, she didn't see that one that came up behind her and hit her over the head with the butt of his rifle. The world went dark as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Oh Noes! So Allee's down and Maxwell,Stephano, and Bobby aren't there yet! . hopefully they can hurry fast enough to save her while the officers clear the area! But that'll be in the next Chapter! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! Double Digits! But we still have a problem, Allee's been knocked out and the guys aren't there to have her back! Will they be able to make it before she's taken away? Or is she the next victim of the death sentence of tresspassing on prison grounds with weapons. Well we'll find out in this Chapter 10 won't we?

* * *

**RED ALERT RED ALERT. PRISONER 68950 HAS ESCAPED HIS PRISON CELL. ALL PERSONEL AVAILABLE TO CELLS 405-425. **

Maxwell fixed his rooster hat out of his eyes as he clambered out of the ventilation system and into the boiler room. Where he quickly let Stephano and Bobby out first to kill any patrol that were in there.

"Oh crap! They knocked Allee out!" Bobby yelled as he and Maxwell fought their way through the patrol to Allee. Maxwell picked up Alle up and threw her arm over his shoulder and carried her like that. Bobby and Stephano killed the other patrolmen until they heard the door being beaten at with only a simple rifle holding the door.

"We have to make this quick," Maxwell said as he set Allee on the table, sitting up. he patted her cheek to wake her up. After doing that she finally came to, but was really drowsy.

**Through Allee's eyes...**

"Maxwell, what are you doing?!" Stephano exclaimed as Maxwell took a step back in front of Allee. He didn't look back towards his friend," I'm going to-" Allee couldn't keep her focus and was on the edge of unconsciousness. All she heard was a jumble of words, but she couldn't make any sentence out of them. She could hear Stephano yellling and she thought she saw Bobby holding Stephano back, and then she felt a warm sensation rush through her as she blacked out for a little bit. She thought she heard gunshots, and when she able to open her eyes, the door was opened and Bobby was carrying her as they ran out the door. Then that was when everything totally blacked out for her.

**The next day...**

** "**uhh, my head, what happened?" Allee said as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She was in the backseat of the car, where there was no sign of Stephano, Bobby, or,"Maxwell!" Allee raced out of the car and found Bobby and Stephano sitting on the hood of the car watching the sunrise again. They looked at her and after a minute of silence, Bobby's poker face cracked and he bowed his head, turning away from Allee. She walked closer to Bobby to see what was wrong until she saw the rooster hat that was clutched tightly in Stephano's hands. She fell to her knees, Bobby knelt down next to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, Stephano only shut his eyes tightly and turned away, still holding the rooster hat.

I won't cry, I won't cry! Allee thought to herself, but she ended up crying anyway, right there on the hilltop. Bobby patted her shoulder in saying," I know how you feel, things will get better," She only bowed her head as she stood up.

"Maxwell sacrificed himself for us, we wouldn't have gotten out without him, so we owe it to him to kill off the rest of the leaders," Stephano said with a flat tone, but his blue eyes said it all. He was ready to tear some heads apart for taking his friend away. Allee sat down next to him and looked down at the rooster hat, she held out her hand for it and Stephano handed it to her without hesitation. She had to blink away the tears to see the hat clearly, she remembered him wearing it when he was a kid and helping people out. Everyday he would throw it on and waved a goodbye to Allee and go on his own adventure to help people, just like her daddy, she would think, helping people no matter what the situation... Except this time, he wouldn't be coming back home and greet her with a carfree smile and another starite. Stephano stared at her for a long time, she and Maxwell were almost like conjoined twins, they usually never left each other for anything. So this had to be especially hard on Allee, just like the first time he went on a mission as a kid. Now he had the message that Maxwell had for Allee that he had told Stephano and Bobby right before his death.

_"Stephano! I grew up with Allee, and honestly I haven't met a single person that's as creative as her!" Maxwell yelled as he let go of her shoulders. _

_ "She has the potential to save this damned world, I know it, Stephano she's a scribblenaut now. Let her know that when she wakes up and let her know that she's the bestest friend anyone could ever have." After he had finished, with the little bit of what he had of his power he created a portal and pushed them all through with Bobby carrying Allee. He smiled at Allee's blank stare face before they disappeared. _

"Don't worry Allee," Stephano said reassuringly," Maxwell knew it was his time and accepted it, and now he's in a better place," He patted her shoulder gently. Bobby was standing to her right doing the same, trying to comfort a friend with a loss. She looked up, hoping and praying that what Stephano said was true...

Then suddenly there was a screaming sound as a missile was shot in the air over the hilltop, making Stephano, Bobby, and Allee duck below the car.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby yelled as he followed the cloud trail the missile left that went behind them. Stephano stood up and dusted himself off," You mean to ask where its going, and it looks like it's heading towards the kingdom ruled by Queen Hag, a.k.a. Queen Heather. A little brat that one is, she took the throne while she's only 15." Bobby and Allee shuddered, they knew the story of how she got to the place as queen.

"Well let's get planning, I want this quick and easy," Stephano said, turning away from the missile trail and towards the map of the President's personal resort. Allee frowned as she tried to find a route that was simple, but one can not simply kill a president in his home.

"This map is 100% correct Bobby?" Allee asked without looking away from the map.

"Yeah, my best friends Nick and Ruby got that one, Nick was an assassin chosen into the personal ranks of President Myles and Ruby was one of his secretaries," Bobby said with a proud look on his face,"Except Nick was more than a friend, she's my younger sister." Allee closed her eyes and bowed her head again in thought.

"Alright, here's what we do, get a more recent schedule for the president, find when he has some outside time and take him out then; That's the plan unless I can find a route," Allee concluded as she folded up the map and returned it to it's proper file.

"Bobby, is your sister still in touch with the president?" Allee asked. He nodded his head quickly and she smiled slyly,"Good this'll be ten times easier already. Get her on the phone and ask for her to be our ears." He nodded again and opened the car door to get his cell phone.

"Stephano, I need you to make a lot of noise if you get my jist," Allee said, glancing in his direction, he only smiled and nodded energetically.

"There's plenty of scum I can get rid of in this state," Stephano replied simply and leaned back on the hood and sighed. Allee completely turned to face him and saw that something was definetely on his mind. She sat next to him on the hood again and looked at him curiously, her big hazel eyes made him look at her with a little pout forming on his lip.

"What's wrong Stephany?" She asked innocently, his face burned when she called him that. He bit his lip and frowned at her, but he couldn't keep it hidden so he sighed sadly and folded his arms.

"You're way to good for me to hide my emotions, well it's about Maxwell," Stephano started, Allee only nodded her head slowly and stared at the ground. He cracked his neck in both ways before beginning again," You see, he told me something before he was killed."

"Yeah? What did he say?" Allee asked softly, her voice cracking when she asked. He sighed again and looked away from her and at the ground near his feet.

"Allee, he told me what you are," he turned back to her and locked eyes with her," he told me that you're a scribblenaut, and that you are one of the only hopes of saving this world."

* * *

Whew! Dang there's a plateful right there in one chapter... So Stephano actually told Allee she's a scribblenaut! How will Allee take it? He told her she was one of the only hopes for their world to be saved, what if she fails?! And who exactly is this mysterious assassin Nick, good thing she's on Bobby, Allee, and Stephano's side- right? Well find out in the next Chapter! Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed. Leave a review on your thoughts of this fanfic so far! It would help me so much! Cya!


	11. Chapter 11

So here it is, Chapter 11, in this chapter I decided to give you more on Bobby... So this chapter's more based on him in general. Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, long time no speak," Bobby replied.

"What do you need Bobby?" the voice asked, sounding irritated more than anything.

"Hey now that's not a nice way to address your older brother now is it Nick?" Bobby said with a smirk growing on his face, and on the other end he heard a chuckle from his sister,"yeah I guess that wasn't very fair but usually the only time you ever call me it's for needing something like weapons, information, you name it I'll see if I can get it for you." Bobby swallowed hard as he looked behind him at Stephano and Allee who were talking while sitting on the hood of the car.

"Well Nick, I need you to see if you can figure out the president's personal schedule for a couple of friend's of mine," Bobby said, turning away from them as he started to pace back and forth behind the car. There was silence from Nick for a while and for a second, Bobby thought she had hung up.

"He's going golfing on Thursday at 1:00 p.m.; maybe you can do whatever you plan then, remember Bobby you don't know me, I don't know you. You'll have to be especially careful here ever since that election."

"Let's not talk about the past, so 1:00 p.m. you say? I knew I could count on you Nick, Thank you so very, very much," Bobby interrupted rapidly.

"No problem Robert, and hey I heard what happened to Dad. Honestly I didn't expect such quick action after being frozen for a week," Nick said, and then hung up without giving Bobby the chance to reply. He lowered the phone and stared at the "call end" screen before it flashed to the picture of the wallpaper on his phone. He sighed and threw his phone back into the backseat and sat down. He sighed and flicked his switch blade open and closed, back and forth. He bowed his head with a tiny smile on his face as he stared at his boots and thought back to his childhood.

_"Bobby! Come now we don't have all day to be squandering!" Nick called impatiently as she jumped up onto the staircase handrail. The door to a child's bedroom opened as a small boy of about 9 years stood in the door, his black hoodie to baggy for his frail body. He rubbed his eyes, for he had taken a nap before his sister had come and slammed her fist on the door. _

_ "Come on sleepy head! Let's go climb trees!" Nick said excitedly, and at that suggestion Bobby was wide awake then. Life was simple in the log cabin that they lived in with their father in the middle of the woods. He chased after his sister up to a big oak tree that had a treehouse built high into its branches. They both climbed up the rope ladder into the treehouse together, and once they were up there they climbed out of the window of the treehouse and sat on the roof, taking in the fantastic view of the town that later was to be under their father's rule. _

_"What do you want to do when you get older Nick?" Bobby asked, pulling his legs close together so his boots wouldn't fall off. She seemed to actually have given it a thought before she answered,"I want to be a ninja! Yeah then I could disappear when I wanted to!" She exclaimed with a big smile on her face, he short bright red hair blew in the soft breeze. _

_ "What about you Bobby?" she asked suddenly as they had looked on at the town for a few minutes. Bobby bowed his head for a minute in thought. _

_"I want to be the person who'll be there for everyone, I wanna be a hero," He concluded with a nod of his head, and Nick shared a smile with him before they hopped down from the treehouse and to the tire swing to play._

**_Another Memory..._**

_"Bobby, M-mom's gone," Nick choked on her words as he stood there on the walkway to their house, the rain pounding on the ground and on his head. He shook his head in denial. He shook his head again and bolted away from Nick when she tried to reach out for her brother. The tears streamed down his face as he charged through the storm. He stopped and fell to his knees in front of the treehouse, sobbing. She was supposed to get better, not leave him and Nick forever!_

_ "You said you would get better Mom!" Bobby screamed at the gray, cloudy sky with tears streaming down his face,"But you didn't! And now you're GONE!" He bowed his head again towards the mud. _

_"Bobby?" Nick stood behind him, the rain began to stop. He got up on just his knees and turned towards her. She opened her arms and Bobby ran into them into a hug. _

_ "Don't be sad Bobby. She's in a better place," Nick comforted, patting his back," she isn't sick anymore, isn't that better for her?" she asked. He bit his lip, almost about to scream no. He only nodded slowly and closed his eyes slowly, the rain had stopped completely and there were only drops that fell from the leaves of the trees. _

Dad changed for the worse after that. Bobby thought to himself as he sat in the backseat. That was why Nick ran away from home, he had chose to stay; thinking he could help his father feel better. So much went downhill, so many things he wanted to change, but he knew he couldn't. That fact was something he'd excepted over the years when he gave up on trying to help his father.

"Hey Bobby? Did you call Nick?" Stephano asked, looking over his shoulder and looking at Bobby through the windshield. He jumped at Stephano's question and swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah I did," he began as he got out of the car and walked towards the front of the car," Nick told me that President Myles was going to be golfing at 1:00 p.m. this Thursday," he added. Allee and Stephano both nodded their heads quickly.

"Now all we do is wait for the 3 days until Thursday," Stephano said plainly as they all clambered into the car.

"Yeah, and it'll be good seeing Nick again," Bobby said to himself as they drove off.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Allee keep your eyes open long enough, we're here," Allee growled, she never got enough sleep at night and now someone was trying to disturb her sleep. The french voice cut into the darkness of her subconscious again,"Allee, I'm serious wake up." That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder that began to shake her.

"God dammit Stephano leave me the hell alone!" She lunged at him with eyes closed, she heard a yell from Stephano that made her eyes fly open. Instead of an angered face she only saw the gold clothing right in her face as she faceplanted on Stephano's collar-bone.

Hey do you guys have any napkins? I got ketchup on my glo-" Bobby stopped as his eyes widened at Allee and Stephano," Oh sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something." He slammed the car door as his face turned a bright pink. He pushed her from him and folded his arms, giving her a stern look. She didn't look up at him for a while, she was waiting for her face to cool down and change back to its normal color.

"Sorry about that, I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep at night, so daytime is really the only time I get to sleep," Allee explained for attacking him. Stephano only shook his head slowly," You might want to explain that to Bobby, he's the one who thinks there's something between us now," They both looked at each other with wide eyes as if saying,"I can't believe you just said that!" Then they both simultaneously stuck their finger partly in their mouths and both said,"bllllaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" and after that and a laughing fit, Allee opened the car door and went over to Bobby, who was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Hey Bobby," Allee started uneasily. Bobby looked over at her with a weird look on his face," Hey Allee, sorry I honestly didn't know you and Stephano had a thing." Allee was about to explain until another missile shot off above them and beyond them.

"Come on guys we got a golf game to catch," Stephano yelled as he started the car's engine and they both hopped in and were on their way, leaving tire tracks as they sped off for the town.

"Where are we meeting Nick, Bobby?" Stephano asked without taking his eyes off the road. Bobby swallowed and started awkwardly,"well when she called me last night she told me that she would meet us at the Full Stop Diner." Stephano only nodded and turned down a road, only was it here where there were still cars being used.

"That's it isn't it?" Allee said pointing to a sign that had the name of the café hanging above a doorway. Bobby only nodded as Stephano parked the car as fast as he could. Once they got out Bobby pointed out Nick with a brotherly smile on his face. She was dressed in a Black t-shirt with plain torn jeans. She had short red hair that was much brighter that Bobby's maroon and she had a blonde highlight near the front of her head on the left side of her head. Nick was sitting at a table near the window. They walked through the building sat down at the same table as Nick. Who only looked at the three with tired charcoal gray eyes.

"Hi Robert, good to see you again," She said with a small smile on her pale face," who are your friends? You're little resistance band?" He only shrugged.

"Kind of, they're my new friends. This is Stephano and this is Allee, and how is Ruby?" he introduced. She shrugged as well,"She's fine I suppose, she's been doing some "bad stuff" over the course of the past few months so she has to lay low for a while." He nodded slowly and Stephano decided to cut right to the point,"look I hate to be the jerk and ruin your catching up, but what's the plan for you-know-what?" Nick folded her arms and nodded her head,"I didn't forget, 12:20 p.m. we'll meet two blocks from the President's home on Rosemary and First Avenue. From there we'll go by foot."

"Is that the safest route?" Allee asked cautiously, Nick nodded her head,"yeah, that's the side that I watch over myself, and that'll be your only way in once, so don't screw it up or you're pretty much on your own." The trio all nodded their heads once and then Nick stood up from the table and walked off with a wave good-bye. They all began to walk back to the car,"Well, that was certainly interesting," Stephano said, Allee had to agree,"yeah why didn't you introduce us earlier to your sister Bobby?" He only smiled slyly.

"Well, she doesn't like anyone speaking for herself really, when Mom or Dad tried to introduce her to family friends she insisted that she would do it herself, so if I introduced you to her, you just might see me in the newspaper about the boy whose entrails make the ribbon on a may pole somewhere around here," He said plainly, completely unfazed by the gruesome picture he painted in Allee and Stephano's mind which made both of them shudder. They decided that since they were there they might as well eat, so that's what they did; making sure to eat quickly and leave quickly.

"Alright, so we've got to drive a little ways before we get to Rosemary Street," Stephano's voice trailed off as he saw the car being strung up by a tow truck. Bobby and Allee's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the sight of it. Stephano shrunk as he felt their eyes burning on him for parking the car somewhere where your not supposed to.

"Stephano, what did I tell you about look before you park?" Allee asked annoyed, he didn't turn to face them but they could both tell he wasn't too happy with himself right at that point and only pointed in the direction of Rosemary Street and started off trudging down the street without them. They looked at each other quickly and shrugged and then they ran after him, trying to catch up with him.

* * *

That's about all the time I've got for typing. Anyway I thought of something since this fanfic has finally broke over 100 views I thought-Maybe I should do something special. So I decided to create my characters for you guys to play around with I guess on scribblenauts unlimited... So just go to Punctuation Plaza and type in my pen name w/out the numbers and there they'll be! I dunno how that'll work out but I was only thinking of that. I don't have Allee or Bobby made yet but they'll come soon I promise! On that note thanks for reading! Strobelight out!


	13. Chapter 13

"Here it is bub, and not a scratch on it," the tow truck office worked said with a mellow tone to his voice. Allee paid the bill while Stephano hugged his car joyfully. This time, Allee parked the car in a parking lot with very few cars actually parked anymore. Bobby popped open the trunk and handed Allee a violin case and grabbed himself a guitar case. They weren't real instruments, but it made for an amazing disguise to hide sniper rifles.

"Here it is, this is the area Nick says she covers when she's on duty," Bobby whispered, hoping none of the passing citizens overheard him, but no one made any strange looks at them so they assumed they were in the clear. Allee snorted trying to stop her laughter.

"What?" Bobby asked, tilting his head like a dog. Allee snorted again,"Doody." That was all she had to say and Bobby smacked his forehead and then Allee's. They stopped at the corner, facing the fence to building where the President resides. That was when something shot down from a tree and right in front of the trio. She flipped a short blonde lock of hair out of her face and back into place before standing up straight and flashing a friendly smile.

"Jesus Christ Nick, you're going to give someone a heart attack by doing that to someone," Stephano said, holding his hand over his heart as if he was going to have a heart attack on the spot. Bobby chuckled,"That's Nick for you, she used to do that to me all the time when we were younger." Stephano sighed and folded his arms.

"This is where I'm stationed, so this is where you're getting in. I'll spread the word to your other rebel buddies, so they'll be able to help you sneak around the place." They all nodded and she snuck them through the fence and into the large garden. She told them to wait in the bushes as she leapt from the tree she had been posted in and bolted down the garden with no cares, and after about 30 minutes Nick returned, only panting and nodding her head and motioned them to continue with caution. They ran across the large garden, ducking behind the bushes in case anyone happened to be looking who weren't friendlies.

"Hang on look, that cocky bastard's got cameras," Stephano growled between his teeth. He chewed up a wad of gum and ran up and squished it in the lense,

"Let's get out of here before they figure it out," Bobby whispered, they all nodded and entered through an open window. Allee grabbed both of the boy's shoulders and pressed them back against the wall as a door on their side opened, swinging out towards them. It must've been a meeting of sorts.

"Come along Mr. President Henderson, you're already late to your golf game with your chap," an agent said, quickly following after the president down the same way the other people went. The trio had held their breath when he passed, glad that his agent didn't catch them. They followed down the hallway and saw where he was playing golf.

"Alright, I know exactly know where Bobby and I will be positioned, and Stephano you do what you do best. Causing commotion," Allee directed, they split and ran for where Nick was stationed.

"Nice job keeping quiet, and you made it snappy, sweet," she complimented as they waved and bolted for where they needed to be. Bobby and Allee stationed themselves up in a building across from the golfing green. While Stephano went to play bad guy and make enough noise for the agents to come out and investigate. They both set up their sniper rifles and attached the silencers quickly before slamming one eye shut to look through the scope. Bobby had Stephano in his scope, Allee had the president in hers.

**With Stephano...**

Stephano stood on the sidewalk, trying to stay as casual as much as a golden human could stay. Then he drew a deep sigh, and pulled out his dagger. He stabbed mercilessly into a man who had watched this woman in the store the time the man was sitting on the bench. Having a sick, pleasured look on his face. There were a bunch of screams, including the one from the woman Stephano had just possibly saved. He pulled out his dagger and immediately stabbed the man in the back. He kept stabbing until he heard the yelling he wanted to hear, the yelling of agents. He made a run for it then, leading them down the block. Allee quickly lined up the shot and fired, the bullet hitting right between the President's eyes perfectly. The agents turned from Stephano and cried out the president's name as they raced back for him.

"We got to get the hell out of here now," Allee panted, they were now running down through the parking garage with their sniper rifles returned to their instrument cases.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we did it though!" Bobby replied, breathing hard.

"Only two more now," Allee replied, throwing herself in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. They sped out of the parking garage, breaking through the bar that raised to let cars out and turned sharply to the left, leaving tire marks as they turned.

"Holy hell Allee be careful! Don't shred the tires or we're screwed!" Bobby yelled, tumbling about in the back like laundry in the dryer as she slammed the gas pedal to the floor. Her eyes darted back and forth down the street searching for Stephano. She cursed under her breath.

_Where in the hell are you Stephano? I swear if this doesn't_

**"Allee!" **Bobby screamed, snapping her back into the real world, where several police cars were already in a roadblock the street that lay ahead of them. She slammed on the brakes and changed the stick to reverse rapidly. She was about to hit the gas pedal again until the sheriff revealed who they had.

"Attention, we have your teammate, turn yourselves in and we won't harm him, but if you don't," Allee's blood turned to ice as the sheriff raised the gun to Stephano's head, making sure he had Stephano's handcuffed hands held behind his back.

"God dammit, God dammit God dammit!" Bobby yelled, grabbing at his head. Allee bit her lip, drawing blood from where her teeth cut into her lip. Bobby clambered in the front, a new look of defiance on his face.

"Switch me spots, get in the back and duck and cover," Bobby said with a dark voice. Allee's eyes widened,"but what about Stephano?!" He only smiled crookedly at her.

"Don't worry about him, he's a big boy like me. We can all take care of this, get the sheriff first and then Stephano's handcuffs," was all he said and she nodded her head slowly and climbed back into the back seat, ducking down to get her sniper rifle.

"Actually shoot his handcuffs first," Bobby corrected his plan, she nodded her head and fired quickly. Hitting her mark accurately. Then there was a second shot, making Allee jump and shoot at the sheriff who was still shooting at Stephano as he ran from them as fast as he could. The sheriff slumped to the ground as brain matter flew from his skull. Bobby sped towards Stephano and turned sharply, opening the passenger door for him as he leapt in and slammed the door after him. Bobby did a U-turn and shot out of there, the engine roaring as they acccelerated.

"Nice shot Allee, that terrified me though!" Stephano said, turning back to look at Allee who was struggling to put on her seatbelt. THen suddenly, they all jerked forward as Bobby slammed on the brakes.

"What was that all about..." Allee's question trailed off as she saw another roadblock of police patrol cars blocking their only way to freedom.

Then they all saw a negotiator take the megaphone and spoke in it,"Attention, you are surrounded, please come out of the vehicle with your hands on your head slowly."


	14. Chapter 14

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Bobby yelled, smacking his hands on the dash around the wheel. Stephano turned a pale gold as Allee just sank in terror.

"What about our sniper rifles? When they see these they're going to know!" she shrieked. Stephano turned back towards Allee," this isn't the end Allee, you know where to put the sniper rifles." She only nodded her head quickly and removed the false floor under the seat, throwing the rifles in and sitting down quickly.

"There's no point in doing that, I mean they know we had something that shot your cuffs and the sheriff," Bobby said and that was when Allee threw her handgun with attached sights on the back seat. They all stared back towards the road block, so close and yet so far from freedom.

"This is your last chance, surrender or we will open fire," the announcer said on the megaphone. With a look to each other they all nodded their heads and opened the doors and got out, slowly putting their hands on their heads. This is how it would end, really no hope with getting out of this one without time. Allee sighed, and right as she did the wind started blowing. Her hair wrapping itself around her lower cheeks as the police started for them. All of them face onwards without emotion as the cuffs were tightened on their wrists and they were sat in the back seat of the patrol car. It was back to Paper N. Penitentiary for the trio as the patrol cars drove off, each carrying one of the three criminals.

**At the Paper N. Penitentiary...**

They all looked around with confused faces. This prison didn't seem like a prison whatsoever: there were three to a cell it seemed, there were prisoners actually watching tv, and for some unknown reason there was a gnome imprisoned here. As they were let in to their cell and locked up they remained silent until the guards had walked back to the end of the hallway.

"So now what?" Bobby asked, glancing around nervously. Allee folded her arms and looked to Stephano, he had been here before or at least in some jail at one point in his life. Stephano sighed and shrugged," I honestly don't have a plan right now, I say we go along with this and hopefully I can come up with one during that time period." They all nodded towards each other and sat on their own beds, waiting for either lunch or some guard to come along and tell them to do something.

**_It's been a week now of labor, sitting around, and basic prison life for our trio. But still no basic idea for an escape plan..._**

"Lights out everyone, get to bed," The guard said, his words echoing throughout the corridor of prison cells. Allee and Bobby looked toward Stephano expectantly, who was only standing facing towards the door with his head bowed.

"Stephano? Do you have a plan? I mean we've been here for an entire week now, our trial is coming up and-" She cut off when she saw Stephano's shoulders shaking up and down. Stephano began laughing, making Allee and Bobby concerned. Then he turned away from them as they walked to look at his face, he wasn't laughing. Stephano only sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands shamefully.

"We've ended up in here, and now we're going to die like Maxwell," he whimpered, causing Allee to fall back in to Bobby. Stephano was never like this, never thinking of death in a situation like this.

_So why was this any different? _ Allee asked in her thoughts, her own hopes of escaping were starting to be crushed due to Stephano's lack of confidence. She shook her head several times and shot a determined look to her golden friend, still sobbing while he sat on the bed.

"No Stephano, we'll get out of here, where's that confidence huh?" Allee asked with venom in every other word. He looked up towards her with a disgusted face, his golden brow furrowed with anger.

"We're going to die here Allee, they'll soon figure out everything and then our efforts will be for nothing, and then we'll be dead just like Maxwell," and right as he spat out that last word Allee delivered a swift back-handed smack to his cheek, leaving a handprint across his face. Tears of anger streaming from her hazel eyes as she was about to deliver another if he dared speak about Maxwell again.

"Don't you ever say that again, or else you'll have to turn the other cheek!" Allee threatened. Stephano only stared back at her with dead, zombie-like, golden eyes.

"It's hopeless, there's no escape. They've raised the security ever since we tried to save Maxwell, it was nigh impossible for us to get in here the first time, but now," his voice trailed off, his eyes losing their glimmer, the hope dying in him. That's what scared Allee the most; the fact that Stephano was losing his confidence in a place like this. She clenched her fists and threw a right hook into his jaw. He turned back towards her, spitting out a little glob of blood, Bobby grabbed Allee's arm before she could throw another punch into his face. She only scowled at them both and threw herself in bed, keeping her back to them as she fell asleep on her side, her fist aching from the punch she delivered.

"They've gone soft, both of them. I can't believe they went soft at a time like this!" Allee growled between gritted teeth, she was dreaming. Dreaming of a long winding dirt road cutting through a giant meadow, nothing but flowers as far as the eye could see.

"They haven't gone soft Allee, They don't know what to do," A voice calmly replied in the breeze as it gently picked up her hair. She looked around, confused for a moment on where the voice had come from. Then it returned right as the breeze came and spoke in her ear.

"They're starting to lose their way to their goal Allee, so they're scared. Such is the natural reaction of us humans," She turned around, facing a boy. He held his notebook with both hands in front of him.

"Maxwell," Allee whispered, the breeze picked up again. He only smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, it's me. Allee, you need to help them find their way so you all don't end up there for the rest of your lives," He said sternly, her eyes locked with his as he explained.

"If they can't get back on track, you might all end up with the death sentence. Take a chance, go through the areas that are being guarded. You have connections with the outside world still, don't let them die. If it were me, I would rather take the chance of being shot than put to death with a syringe, but that's just me. I say go out with a bang," Maxwell said with another little half-smile as he fixed his rooster hat and took his hand off of her shoulder. She smiled back at his last comment," you were always the troublemaker, always playing pranks on people, I see even now at the age of 19 you still haven't changed since we were kids." He nodded his head quickly, looking almost as if he was 10 again, his face glowing with the mischievousness mixed with pure happiness. The sky above the meadow began to darken, the dream sun beginning to set. The two sat down on top of a hill full of cyclamen flowers that dance in the soft breeze. They watched the sunset, never taking their eyes off of it until Maxwell turned his head towards Allee, who didn't notice at all.

"Allee, it's time for you to wake up now," Maxwell whispered. Allee frowned and bowed her head," why can't I stay here with you Maxwell?" He closed his eyes and sighed deeply," you need to help Stephano and Bobby, plus you need to get out of here as well and set everything right with the world." She shook her head forcefully.

"I can't, how am I supposed to help everyone in this world? I'm only one human being!" she cried, jumping straight on her feet. Maxwell stood up slowly and narrowed his eyes worriedly.

"Don't forget the gift you have Allee, don't let it go to waste," Maxwell's voice faded away as the real world gripped Allee and pulled her from dream world. She sat up and looked down at her hands, he was right and she could get them out of her if she was willing to try. She retrieved the starite from under her pillow, she was still surprised it had made it past the metal detectors at all. She hung backwards from the top bunk, stealing Bobby's book from his hands right as he opened it.

"What the hell Allee?" He complained, his voice sounding tired. Allee tore out a blank page in the very back and threw the book back in his face, making a slight thud noise as it connected with his nose. She jumped down and grabbed a pencil and stared hard at the paper. Now what? Would she just think of something and after she wrote it down, would it appear? She pressed the pencil down, about to write something. Stephano and Bobby looked over at her with an emotionless gaze. After biting her lip and thinking for a few minutes she finally wrote _map _as she made sure all of her thoughts were focused on a map for the prison. She waited for a few moments, and sighed deeply. Bobby shook his head and turned back to his book with his eyebrows now furrowed. Was it anger? Or something else? Allee didn't care at this point, she kept trying over and over again. Slowly becoming more and more aggravated with it as each time failed.

"What am I doing wrong?" Allee asked herself, trying to remember if Alex had done anything that seemed out of the ordinary and important. She slammed her fists on the table, sending Bobby up to his feet and over to her.

"I knew it wouldn't work, give up Allee, we're doomed to be here," Bobby said, almost as if he was a program, emotionless and yet sad. She gritted her teeth, tears of fury threatening to stream down her face. She turned on the ball of her foot and sent a hard, fast punch to Bobby's nose, and then to his jaw. Eventually knocking him to the ground right as the guards ran in and pinned her arms behind her back, tearing her away from Bobby, who was bleeding out of both his mouth and nose. The prison guards took Allee to a lone prison cell on the top floor, where only the extremely violent go. After they threw her in and sealed away the light by closing the door she crawled to the farthest corner and brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. Somewhere down the hallway, there was dripping of water, probably from a pipe leak somewhere.

_ How am I supposed to save everyone in this world? I'm only one useless, worthless scribblenaut. I can't save anyone, not even myself from this madness. This world won't ever see the light ever again because I failed them Maxwell, I'm a failure... I'm so sorry Maxwell, so very, very sorry... _

Somewhere, the constant dripping of water suddenly stopped.

* * *

I'm finally back, FanFiction has "decided" to let me log in... Thank you so much for your patience and stay tuned for the next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello friend. Welcome to chapter 15, honestly I wish it didn't have to be this long- by the time we're done it'll be 50 chapters! (kidding) Thank you all though for sticking with me as we go. So here it is, Chapter 15!

* * *

"Allee, come on get up now," a voice commanded. She shook her head, casting her gaze to the corner so she didn't make eye contact to Maxwell, who was standing in front of her. He growled, clenching his fists as he shook his head, disappointed.

"Allee! Get the fuck up!" He yelled this time, at least getting her attention and getting her to glare at him. He only glared back, making her get up and lean on the cell door, resting her head on the little bar in the small slot in the door; the only source of light in the entire cell.

"So you're just going to give up?! No way Allee, this fight isn't even close to an end! So why are you just-"

"Fate has lead me here Maxwell, I'm doomed to rot here in prison And that's that," Allee said flatly, interrupting Maxwell. He shook his head viciously and grabbed Allee by her shoulders and whirled her around to where she was facing him.

"If you don't like what destiny has in hand for you, fight for a better one; whatever happened to that? You used to always tell me that!" Maxwell asked, his voice turning desperate, his fingers pressing into her skin. Whatever hallucination this turned out to be, it was definitely realistic. She pulled herself away, her eyes tightly shut as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Maxwell sighed,"I can't help you Allee, not unless you are willing to help yourself out of here."

She bowed her head, and then she opened her eyes as they widened slightly as an idea dawned upon her. She turned back toward Maxwell, confusion flashing across her face. Maxwell had disappeared once again. She retrieved the one piece of paper she had earlier and grabbed her starite. She squeezed the word _katana_ and_ lock pick _on the tiny remaining space on the paper, closed her eyes and then held out her hands again. This time, she felt a rush and saw a flash behind her closed eyelids, and upon opening her eyes, saw both items laying on the floor in front of her. A smile slowly grew on her face as she thanked everyone she ever knew. Maxwell and Stephano were right, she was a scribblenaut. She fell back, did creating items take the energy out of you? She didn't care, it was time to escape.

**prison guard's POV**

"GUARD! GUARD! I need help! There's a man in my cell!" A girl screamed from one of the cells down the hallway. I frowned, highly doubting there was anyone in there but a loony that was imagining things, but my job was to make sure all prisoners were 'all there'- I'm seriously not paid enough for this job. So I head down to go see what imaginary attacker this girl had come up with.

**out of POV**

Allee hid the katana behind her back and had the lock pick tucked in her belt. Now all she did was wait for him. Once he opened the door she grabbed him and pulled him inside the cell, quickly slicing his throat before he screamed for back-up. She dropped him and ran out the door and down the hallway, making a beeline for her earlier cell. She'd never felt this alive before. Adrenaline coursing through her veins as she jumped the last five steps on each flight before making it to the second floor where Stephano and Bobby's cell was. Where she cut down another guard who tried to apprehend her. She skidded to a stop, nearly passing up the cell as the sirens began blaring.

"Allee?! What are you?! How?!" Bobby stammered.

"Let's not worry about that now!" she said as she quickly picked the lock, Stephano opening the door and throwing himself out as Bobby grabbed Allee in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have angered you," he apologized, she smiled and hugged him back joyfully.

"It's alright! We were all on the edge of flipping out, but we'll discuss tha later. Now let's get out of here!" She called, breaking away and leading them back down the stairs to the first floor where their things and their escape would be. The sirens blaring in their ears as they slammed the door open. They raced to the office where their belonging were being held, and after Stephano broke the door down, they raided the drawers until they found their stuff. Bobby stole two guns from a dead guard as Stephano hugged his daggers to his chest. Allee retrieved her bandana and her red scarf and money pouch. Once they filtered out of the office the trio froze. Their one escape was blocked by the remaining troops, including the lieutenant, who were all equipped with bulletproof shields and helmets.

"The jig is up, drop your weapons and place your hands on your head. If you resist we will use force," the lieutenant said calmly. Bobby's lip twitched as he looked to Allee for what to do. She looked back at him with a sure smile, and turned back to the mob and shook her head.

"Very well then, you've been warned," was all the lieutenant stated as he raised his hand, readying his troops to fire. That was when she struck; like lightning in a violent storm. She knocked the first two back, slicing both of their heads off as she grabbed another, making him shoot into the other who shot at her, using the one she held as a meat shield. She threw him to the ground and then stabbed another officer who tried to attack her from behind, her hazel eyes sparkling as droplets of blood flew from behind her. All that remained was a pile of bodies and the lieutenant, who delivered a swift kick to her jaw as she turned towards him, sending her to the floor. He aimed his gun, rage written all over his face as he pinned her arm with her katana to the floor. Then there was a loud "BANG!" As Allee went still and the lieutenant fell to the ground next to her. She sat up and scooted away from the now dead lead officer, whose blood was now spattered on her face and arms. She looked back at Bobby, who blew the smoke from the barrel as he walked over and pulled her up to her feet, quickly making haste to get out the door and to their car that was parked in the lot waiting to be towed to the actual lot. Stephano twisted the keys in the ignition and sped out of the city, never looking back as the city grew smaller and smaller with the more distance they gained. Mission accomplished, with some obstacles along the way.

Stephano drove all night, passing most of the gas stations until he absolutely had to. Allee had come up with the idea of going home and taking a little break to lay low, of course letting Bobby stay with them. They stopped at an empty rest area, leaving Allee to go to the vending machines and Stephano and Bobby, hanging back at the car. Stephano ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and turned back towards Bobby.

"Hey Bobby," Stephano said, getting the attention of the sleepy maroon haired boy.

"Yeah? What's up?" Bobby asked, stretching after he did. Stephano threw a thumb in Allee's direction.

"Remember before this mission you thought you were interrupting something," Stephano said awkwardly, his face twisting in a weird way, Bobby's face burned red immediately,"y-yeah, sorry about that." Stephano shook his head.

"No! Allee and I aren't like that bro! We're only friends! Maxwell and I used to live with each other as well as Allee," Stephano explained," we aren't together though. I thought I had to explain that so you didn't feel awkward, but I think I only made it worse heh." Bobby chuckled as well, shaking his head,"You didn't make it awkward, you actually cleared things up for me, I was kinda confused why she would punch you if you two were together!" They both laughed this time. By this time, Allee had returned victorious over the evil vending machine that wouldn't accept her dollar bill at first. She threw a bag of potato chips to Bobby and Stephano as she opened her own bag of trail mix and began eating. She stopped eating and looked at them both, clearly confused as to why they were smiling.

"Um, guys? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something crawling on my bandana?" Allee asked, suddenly becoming paranoid. Stephano snorted,"No Allee, there's nothing wrong," he said, finishing his potato chips and started the car again for home.

It was 2:23 a.m. when they pulled up into the driveway and dragged their exhausted bodies out of the car once they were parked in the garage. Bobby showed some sign that he was impressed by the size of the house with a tired smile as Allee unlocked the door and stumbled in. All three of them making their way to the parlor/living room, Stephano crashing in the plush chair, throwing his legs over the arm as Bobby and Allee crashed on the couch, Allee laying her head on Bobby's shoulder, each of them falling asleep immediately.

_"That's the Allee I know, I'm proud of you," _Maxwell's voice whispered in her ear as she slipped into sleep, the faintest of smiles on her face.

The next morning, Allee woke up to the aroma of bacon invading her nostrils. She opened an eye, a small smile growing on her face as her stomach growled, but when she tried to get up, she acknowledged the arm that was around her, and the owner of that arm was still dead asleep. They both must've fallen asleep on the couch, and now she was one move from waking Bobby up. Her head against his shoulder ad his arm was wrapped around her as if she was a teddy bear. His steady heartbeat drawing her back to sleep, even though all she wanted was to get up and have breakfast. Sleep won this round, pulling her back in the world of dreams.

** approximately 2 hours later...****  
**

"Allee, are you going to wake up?" Bobby's voice asked through the darkness behind her closed eyelids.

"You'd be lucky if she does, she's a really heavy sleeper," Stephano said with a chortle, the smell of buttered pancakes and bacon entering her nose again. Her brain held her under for the time being. Bobby chuckled a little and tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing her closed eyes.

"Yeah, she's out like a light," Bobby confirmed, dropping his arm and picking up a piece of bacon, taking a bite out of it as he looked back down at Allee. She stirred, curling up closer to Bobby and then opened her eyes slowly.

"Well good morning sunshine," Stephano exclaimed loudly. Allee cringed at the loud noise and held up a certain finger towards him with a devilish smile on her face, which was still half buried in Bobby's shoulder. Both guys laughed at that as she sat up, realizing where she had slept. She buried her face and hoped they didn't see her cheeks blush, she hadn't meant to sleep so long or on Bobby's shoulder. She stared down at her own plate and ate it fullheartedly; grateful to finally having a full hot meal in her stomach once again. She gulped down the last bite of pancakes, threw her plate in the sink, and bolted up the stairs to where Maxwell's room is. She froze in front of the door, the very thought of entering was making her heart sink because he wouldn't be there anymore. She gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and let the door fall open and allowing light to shine in. After taking a deep breath, Allee slowly took a step inside the dark room to find what she was looking for; Maxwell's old notebook. Looking over to the left she saw his dresser, and on top was a green notebook with a star on the front cover. She picked it up, dusting it off as she did, and opened to the first page. For whatever reason, the first word that was in it was _big. _Did this mean she could write adjectives to an item as well? She journeyed to the office and grabbed a pencil and then headed outside, where she wrote _red lamp_ and sure enough, a red lamp appeared. Then the thought occurred to her, if she could create anything, could she create creatures like a cthulu? She didn't even know what a cthulu was, but Maxwell always told her it was from mythology, so she wrote z_ombie cthulu_ multiple times as a joke. There was a flash as unexpectedly, an actual zombie ctuhulu appeared, and then another one, and another one, and then pretty soon there were ten of them! She sank to her knees, shaking her head.

"Oh God what have I done?!" She screamed as she rolled between the cthulu's legs as it tried to smash her with its huge hands and bolted for the mansion. She slammed the door behind her and held it shut. Stephano and Bobby turned toward her from their game of cards with confusion on their faces.

"Zomb-Zombie... CTHULUS!" Allee gasped as the door broke down and she was flung towards the table where Stephano caught her and pulled her up to her feet.

"Holy shit Allee! What did you do?!" Bobby yelled as the trio ran out of the parlor and towards the armory. Stephano opened the heavy door and let everyone in before shutting the door on a cthulu's arm. This time both boys turned toward her suspiciously.

"I was testing something out and I thought I'd try to be funny and see if it would create a zombie cthulu! BUT now I know I actually can!" Allee explained, half screaming as there was a loud "BAM!" From the cthulus attacking the armory door. Stephano's lip twitched," I can't believe you actually thought it was a good idea. ARE YOU INSANE?!" She bowed her head, twirling her pencil nervously between her fingers. Bobby curled up into a ball and continued to stare at the door.

"The door's gonna hold right?" Bobby asked uncertainly, stopping Stephano from yelling even further at Allee.

"Yeah, it should hold up until we- ack!" Stephano said before getting smacked in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"What the hell Allee?! Why'd you do that?!" Bobby yelled. She was standing now with her notebook and a katana in each hand. She turned back towards Bobby with a confident smirk on her face.

"I started this mess, and now I'm going to wrap it up. Stephano wouldn't let me do this but I've got to, it's my responsibility now. Stay here Bobby, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," she said opening the door and rushing out after she slammed it on Bobby's face right as he tried to pull her back. Now he stood there, petrified, and holding her scarf.

After throwing herself into a closet to hide in she quickly wrote _fast flying_ _surfboard_ and hopped on it as soon as she flung the door open. Grabbing the attention of the three monsters that were outside the armory and leading them to the large dining room that was used for Maxwell's family occasions, but she was leading them in for the chandelier. She waited for the three to flood in through the door, and once they did she chopped the wire and chain that held it up, where it crashed on two of the three. The last one looked around uneasily as Allee let out a war cry and shot down with her katana fully extended in front. Where it stuck halfway into it's skull as a tealish liquid spurted out. She plucked her katana as she 'rode' the cthulu as it fell to the ground. She hopped back on the hoverboard and was about to go look for the rest of them, but she stopped short as the rest of them crowded the door.

"Oh jeez, I'm cornered! Uhh, let's see," Allee looked around frantically for an escape, seeing none she sped right for them, hoping to get past them and into the hallway. However, right when she was in the middle one of them landed a hit, smacking the hoverboard to oblivion as she fell to the floor. She looked up, her eyes widened as they raised their huge fists, she closed her eyes tightly. There was a Boom then, causing Allee to open her eyes and see what happened, one of the cthulu's head was completely obliterated, a large pool of teal blood underneath it. Allee looked over and saw Bobby's grinning face.

"Sounded like you could use some back-up," he said, firing another grenade with his grenade launcher, hitting its mark every time. Allee got up slowly, this was going to be easy now. That seemed to be the case, until he ran out of grenades and there were three more remaining that now towered over them. Allee grabbed the back of Bobby's collar, pulling him back to run away to the hallway. However, once they turned the cthulu had already blocked their exit once again, backing them up into a corner. Bobby looked back at Allee, a newfound determination appeared on his face as he stepped in front of her.

"Bobby?! What are you doing now?!" Allee squeaked. He only flashed another one of his smirks.

"Don't worry about it Allee," he reassured, the cthulus all aiming for him and were about to smash Bobby into the ground. Allee clenched her fists, terrified for her friend. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes, turning away as the all three cthulus came down to strike. Then, in that instant, Allee screamed in rage for the first time in a long time.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" it echoed throughout the house, Stephano shot his head in the direction it came from and bolted that way.

Allee didn't hear anything for a while. So she braved a look, turning her head back to Bobby, who was crouched and covering his head. He looked back towards Allee, locking eyes and gave her a nod.

"What happened? How did they disappear?" Allee asked, seeing as they had turned to smoke like her hoverboard had. Bobby smiled,"You did that, as a scribblenaut you can 'delete' your own items at will." At that moment Stephano slid on the tile floor to a stop, his worried expression changing to one of relief as he saw both of them in one piece.

"That hurt by the way, I have to take headache medicine now," Stephano complained, giving Allee a small punch on the shoulder. They were all sitting on the front porch now, the sun just slightly taking its turn to the west.

"Sorry about that but it is my responsibility now," Allee mumbled, narrowing her eyes as she stared down at her folded hands in her lap. Bobby leaned back, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"I want an omelet tomorrow," He said, catching Stephano and Allee off guard. Stephano tilted his head," an omelet? Why an omelet?" He asked. Bobby smiled, his eyes still closed as he shared a memory,"When I was younger I had one omelet, the only one I've had in my life. It was delicious, besides I think we get to celebrate on how our mission has been going so far." Allee nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"Alright then, omelets it is then, aw crap I'm going to have to check if we even have enough eggs," Stephano said awkwardly, getting a chuckle out of Bobby. He went inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bobby said, pulling her scarf off of his neck. She gave him a weird look and he smiled sheepishly, handing it back.

"You forgot that," he said as she wrapped it around her neck.

"Thanks, I mean seriously thanks a ton," she said with a smile. The sun sinking behind the horizon and the moon rose after it.

* * *

Whew! Longest chapter ever! I thought I'd make it a treat since it's been a while! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the review section below! You guys are my drive to keep writing I hope you know that!

-Strobelight1234


	16. Chapter 16

Kinda reluctant to post this one, although I have no idea why. I guess you'll be able to figure out why by reading- I'll keep it short, enjoy!

* * *

"Bobby! Dammit boy wake up! Stephano made you a stupid omelet and now you're going to sleep right through breakfast?!" Allee bashed her fist against the door for the third time now.

Bobby allowed one eye to pop open, remembering about the whole conversation they had yesterday. He threw on his clothes and threw the door open, nearly crushing Allee in the process.

"OMELETS! HELL YEAH!" He yelled enthusiastically, jumping the last few stairs to the first floor. Allee raced down the stairs after him, hoping he wouldn't eat hers while sitting at the table.

"Bobby, how old are you?!" Allee asked, slightly concerned. He smiled towards Allee,"Mentally I'm five, physically I'm 19!" Allee bashed her head on the table, she was living in a house full of crazies. Bobby took the first bite of his omelet, quickly sinking back in his chair with a dumb smile on his face.

"Oh my god omelet is delicious. So delicious I can't speak no proper english!" Bobby cracked up laughing. Allee looked up from her omelet and glanced over towards Stephano,"Whatever you're giving him, I want some too." Stephano shook his head,"I haven't given him anything, I think this is due to lack of sleep," Allee froze from taking a bite," dear lord, never give him an energy drink then." Stephano nodded in agreement as Bobby quieted down and gobbled the rest of his omelet down.

"Well we've had at least a day off, time to get back to work," Stephano said, stretching as he reached up for his favorite daggers. Both Allee and Bobby sighed,"Do we have to get ready to go now?" Stephano narrowed his eyes and frowned,"Of course we do! Now get ready because we'll be leaving in about half an hour!"

**About an hour later with some drive time!**

"Dammit! Why does she decide to quit on me now?!" Stephano growled, the engine started smoking and sputtering as he pulled over to the side of the road. Allee narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, annoyed how Stephano was calling an inanimate object a she. Stephano kicked the door the rest of the way open,"Great, another thing to fix." Bobby fell back in his seat, having his arms behind his head. Allee smiled back at him mischievously,"Five, Four, Three, two..."

The back car door swung open, Stephano glared down at Bobby.

"What are you waitin' for Bobby, an invitation? Get your ass out here I need your help!" Stephano exclaimed, bowing his head in slight shame. Allee smirked towards Bobby as he hissed,"God dammit," through his teeth and scooted out of the backseat.

It took about 30 minutes to fix up the car as Stephano and Bobby threw themselves back in, started the car and turned off on a dirt road leading to Queen Hag's kingdom. Which honestly no one really knew, except for Bobby it seemed.

"My father tried to marry me to her. It was pretty terrible actually, the reason why I was frozen in te first place to be honest, but don't be telling anyone that!"Bobby growled, his eyes flaring up with fury. Allee snorted, rolling her eyes,"Oh please Bobby, it's not like this is a tv show or book." Stephano shot a dirty look at Allee. She only glanced back, completely confused.

"You shouldn't be talking about that Allee," Stephano said flatly, which made Allee's eyes widened and Bobby the one who was now confused by what they meant.

"So Bobby, what else do you have to say about Queen of Hags?" Stephano asked, breaking the silence with a huge fake grin that definitely wasn't suspicious at all. Bobby shook his head, focusing once again.

"W-well, since you've left the briefcase back at home. Queen Heather, a.k.a. Queen of Hags, or just Queen Hag. Came to power at the young age of 15 by eliminating her entire family. Which is pretty sickening honestly. Description: Blonde hair, pine needle green eyes, kind of chubby in my opinion, height; unknown due to only meeting her once, plus she wears like- 18 inch heels!" Bobby recited, taking a breath to begin again. Allee slapped a hand over his mouth,"That's good Bobby! How do you remember all that? I thought you told me you had a shitty memory," Bobby chuckled nervously in response to that question.

"Well, when I got the information from my buddy Milo, he made a second copy and shoved it down my throat and forced me to eat it after I read it fifty times!" Bobby smiled innocently, making Allee and Stephano shudder. Allee cleared her throat, pulling her scarf away from her neck,"Some friend you got there." Bobby looked down at his feet solemnly,"Yeah, he was a great friend, he was Heather's older brother." He murmured softly. Stephano stepped on the brakes, parking it in the woods near the castle. The three got out and glanced at the closed up draw bridge.

"Well, do you remember any way in Bobby?" Allee asked, turning towards him. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, although you're not going to like it," he smiled sheepishly, leading them to the moat. He sighed when Allee and Stephano proceeded with the confused look,"We have to jump in, the only problem is that there's piranhas in that moat." The pair frowned at that news. Allee froze up,"Even if there weren't any of those, my notebook would get soaked." Bobby nodded his head," That would be an easy fix, you can change it to waterproof." Hearing this made Allee smile.

"Do you have a plan now Allee?" Stephano inquired, folding his arms. She nodded her head energetically and began writing in her notebook. Where three scuba oxygen tanks appeared as well as a barrel full of dead fish. She handed each of them one and took the barrel and put it in the trunk.

"Aw disgusting Allee, now she's going to smell like rotten fish!" Stephano complained as she climbed in the driver's seat, rolling her eyes. She shot her head around back at Bobby,"Where do we need to go?" She asked. He smiled and climbed in the passenger's seat as Stephano clambered in the back and she drove around to the side of the castle, making sure to stay hidden in the trees.

"There," Bobby said, pointing at a grate in the stone wall. Allee dropped them off and drove to the opposite wall and dumped the basket in the moat. She quickly made her way back to her comrades, along the way she caught a glimpse of ripples in the water's current going towards the basket.

"JUMP IN NOW!" Allee called, turning the ignition off and clutching the car keys in her hand, struggling to get the scuba gear strapped on her back. Both of them made no hesitation to get in, despite the freezing temperature upon first contact. She jumped in after them and followed them underwater, where Stephano lifted the grate and let Allee and Bobby swim through before he swam through. They all surfaced at the same time, taking off their oxygen tanks for now as they stood on the concrete ledge next to the waterway.

"Alright, let's go," Allee said, Bobby led the way through the tunnel to the surface, to the town. Bobby took them to a cottage and knocked on the door.

"Don't worry I know these folks, they're uh-friends," Bobby explained, shaking his head free of water right as the door swung open.

"Bloody hell boy! What do you think you're doing?!" an older woman declared. Bobby smiled back at the woman, an embarrassed grin growing on his face.

"H-hey Aunt Dawn," he muttered, Stephano's and Allee's jaws falling open. Dawn let them in and handed the trio towels,"You must be freezing I tell you! Getting in here must have not been easy seeing as Queen Heather tightened security in hopes to find you!" She exclaimed, Bobby blushed at the heightened security bit. Dawn looked towards Allee and smiled warmly,"Who's this Robbie? Did you finally find a girl who you boasted about marrying when you were a tyke?" Bobby bit his lip and furrowed his brow.

"It's not like that!" Bobby yelled, his face turning redder than a beet. Allee bowed her head, tucking her chin in her scarf to hide her face. No wonder Bobby was shuddering on the way here, she smiled anyway though. Once they were all dry Dawn handed Bobby a folded piece of paper. Bobby opened it and immediately his face flushed of all color. Allee leaned over to take a peek.

"9th anniversary celebration ball? What the hell the Emperor had this too," Stephano pointed out. Bobby nodded his head,"That's because they all came to power on the same day, they probably just celebrate it on different days." Allee sighed and nodded her head,"I remember, it was 9 years ago and those four had somehow achieved world dominance in just a year! That's when Maxwell started becoming a real troublemaker," She closed her eyes and folded her arms. She opened her eyes quickly, putting two and two together.

"Wait a minute, a ball?!" She exclaimed, Bobby, Stephano and Dawn all nodded their heads silently. Allee sighed out of frustration as Dawn dragged her up the stairs.

"Son of a bitch! I don't want to play dress up," Allee growled, pouting as she sat down on a bed. Dawn frowned,"Don't you be speaking like that now, besides this may be your one chance. Robbie's told me about how you're a scribblenaut, so I'll leave you be." Once she left Allee fell back, chuckling at the earlier conversation between Dawn and Bobby about him marrying her.

"Yeah, like that'll happen," Allee told herself, writing down the word _gown_ as it appeared on the bed beside her. She sighed once again and started getting changed, the necklace that Anna had given her still hung around her neck.

Bobby sighed, sitting against his old room door to hold it shut. Nothing has changed at all since his Father's fail attempts to marry him to Queen Hag. Aunt Dawn was still as boisterous as ever about him, which made him annoyed if anything. She always knew how to get under his skin and read him like a book. His heart sank, maybe it was because he was having to go back to a boring fancy party, or maybe something else.

"I'll figure it out when I get back," Bobby told himself, reaching in his closet to grab a suit that he used to wear. He buttoned the last button right as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, where Stephano was still sitting on the sofa.

"Your Aunt Dawn suggested I stay back since it's a small town and I'd be easy to pick out from a large group of suspects," Stephano explained with a pout, unhappy that he wasn't able to join them on the mission. His glance then shifted past Bobby to Allee who was standing stiffer than a board with fists balled up at her sides. Bobby found himself smiling and then holding his arm out.

"Aw come on now, at least you look good unlike me," Bobby joked. Allee smirked, resting her hand on his forearm,"you don't look so bad, and believe me I've had my fair share of fancy parties." He chuckled and they went on their way, of course carrying concealed weapons for the job.

"This sucks," Allee said under her breath as the entered the huge room filled with couples who were busy with dancing. She breathed a sigh and followed Bobby's lead, a lump forming in her throat from a bad memory. Being here cruelly reminded her of Alex, who had such a long life ahead of him. She shook her head from the thought, he was in a much better place. Bobby caught the action and patted her shoulder gently,"If it gets to be too much just let me know." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile, silently thanking him as they tried to blend in with the crowd.

"At least this time Stephano won't be waiting in vain," Allee joked, Bobby lead as they danced.

"Yeah, that would've been hilarious though. That night was when you saved me too, you never told me why you were thrown down there, for all those dimwits were concerned you were just an innocent and pretty girl," Bobby said. Allee's face tinged pink at his comment.

"Innocent, yeah, I nearly smashed a guard's face in," Allee said with a smile, the chandelier lights beginning to dim for another dance as the band began finishing the song.

"Either way, I owe you my life. Honestly I would've been dead if I stayed frozen for any longer," Bobby replied with a warm smile. Allee returned the smile and then jumped right as someone stepped on her heel,"Oh pardon us, I'm terribly sorry," the dancer had said.

"It's alright really," Allee replied, and then the lights went out completely, leaving the room lit only by the full moonlight as softer music played. Allee glanced around in confusion as Bobby stopped, still holding her as he listened to the song. He broke away, causing her to look back at him with an even more confused expression on her face. He bit his lip and made his way from the dance floor to the table of food. When she caught up to him he tried to look away as he kept telling her,"These kind of dances are for the ones you love, not just friends, sorry." Her whole body tightened then, she didn't know what really to say to that. Instead, she grinned and took a firm hold of Bobby's hand, pulling him out to the floor again and then stopped at the edge of the dancers, she stared down at her feet for the longest time before saying anything.

"Bobby?" Allee whispered, unable to look up at him for the longest time.

"hm?" he replied, letting her know he was all ears, the music seemed to be nothing but a whisper behind them now. She swallowed and then gathered up the courage to look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Allee?" Bobby asked, his voice now starting to sound concerned. She felt her face burn red as she spoke,"Well, I may have only known you for about a few months, but it's felt like I've known you forever," she bit her bottom lip a little," and well," she turned her head to the side, hiding her face. She laughed and pulled away her hair from her face, her face was red as a beet, but she shared his smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then hugged him gently, but firmly. He returned the hug and sighed, unable to say anything. She bowed her head as they broke the hug, he lifted her chin up and looked her straight in her hazel eyes with his charcoal grey eyes narrowing with a small, partly daring smile growing on his face.

"Sorry," she whispered, this only made him smile and hug her tighter.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, if it's hard on your mind it'll take awhile, right?" He asked. Another grin appeared on her face as she nodded her head as they danced.


End file.
